Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Of Dragons and Men
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza, better known as the Black Rose Witch, is given a new chance at life within a guild of people who all command dragons like herself. How will she fare? Will she and the young man who found her fall in love? Will bad things happen? Read to find out.
1. The Clash of Earth and Sky

Pookles: Hello everyone! I have a new story for you!

Luna: Oh god what is it this time?

Pookles: Well I read a story a few years ago called "Bonds Between Dragons" by RubySakurai, and I absolutely loved her idea and where she was going with it. She had done a lot of editing on the story but never finished it and hasn't been updated in four years or so. I rediscovered it the other day and decided to take a shot at writing something with a similar theme.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and all credit for this story idea goes to RubySakurai.

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 1: The Clash of Earth and Sky**

* * *

An adolescent woman sat against a stone pillar within the ruins of an old ballroom. She had short burgundy hair with amber eyes, and wore a short red dress with black leggings and low red heels underneath a dark maroon-colored, hooded robe. A large red and black dragon with petal-covered wings protectively encircled her; ready to leap to the protection of her master at any moment; despite the fact that said dragon was currently sleeping. The girl was meditating; using her psychic abilities to scan the room and the few charred buildings nearby for any intruders: poachers or bounty hunters that would capture her to get the high reward money from putting her behind bars.

In that moment, she sensed a single presence within the range of her powers and her eyes flew open.

"Rose, someone's here," she told the dragon as she put on a while mask with pink facial decorations and pulled her robe around her.

_"Would you like me to scare him off Aki-sama?" _Rose asked, still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Of course," the girl replied.

The dragon flew out of a hole in the ceiling and roared at the boy, while the girl jumped to the top of the pillar to look down at him.

He seemed to be about her age and had jet-black hair that was spiked similarly to the shape of a crab with gold highlights, and cobalt-blue eyes. He wore light blue armor with navy blue accents and had a sword strapped to his hip. His energy was low, and had a calming effect on her; but she shook herself and summoned her anger and stood tall to address him.

"You do realize that you've crossed into the territory of the Black Rose Witch right?" the girl called down to the young man; her powers amplifying her voice.

"Oh good. I thought I might be in the wrong place," he began. "Do you know where I can find her?"

_"How dare he!" _she thought rashly as she felt her anger stir in her stomach. _"He's another bounty hunter!"_

"You're speaking to her," she said through gritted teeth as the wind began whipping around her.

The boy laughed. Yes, he laughed; which only enraged the girl further.

"Why are you laughing?!" she shouted; her voice echoing clearly across the ruins.

"Because you can't possibly be the Black Rose Witch; you sound much too cute to be as scary as the locals have made her out to be," he replied through his laughter.

"How dare you mock me!" she hissed as the wind began balling around her hands.

She launched the miniaturized hurricanes at the boy. He quickly drew his sword and it glowed light-blue before he sliced through her attack, dissipating the storm she had created.

"H-How did you..." she trailed off in shock.

"Well your powers are nothing to sneeze at," he continued, returning his sword to its sheath. "But it doesn't look like you can control them very well."

_"How dare you insult Aki-sama!" _Rose roared, charging a breath attack to aim at the boy.

A sparkling white wing appeared out of nowhere to deflect the attack and Rose growled in frustration as she locked eyes with the dragon it belonged to.

_"I suppose you're going to mock me now as well," _Rose snarled.

_"You're damn right," _the sparkling dragon replied with a smirk.

"Calm down Stardust," the boy told him.

_"Yes Yusei-sama," _the white dragon answered.

The boy, Yusei, looked to the girl, "now Miss, I would like to offer you a better life than the one you live now."

"And what might that be?" she inquired, curious of his motives for entering her domain.

"My name is Yusei Fudo, and I am the commander of the Guild of Dragon Masters' Second Division," he began. "And I request your presence as a member of the guild."

"What? Were you not good enough to be in the First Division?" The girl mocked him. "Besides that, why should I go with you anyway? Those names and titles mean nothing to me."

"You would be able to eat three square meals a day, sleep in a comfortable bed every night, learn how to control your powers, and be surrounded by caring friends who share in your abilities," he explained.

The girl stared at the boy, searching his eyes for any flicker of dishonesty or deception, but only found sincerity and...concern?

"Why do you want me to join you?" She asked again, knowing that he was getting under her skin.

_"Don't let him get through to you Aki-sama!" _Rose called.

_"Shut up! Yusei-sama wouldn't lie!" _Stardust roared.

_"Yeah right."_

_"He wouldn't!"_

"Both of you stop it," Yusei ordered. "It's her decision."

The girl stared at the boy from behind the safety of her mask; carefully searching his mind and spirit for any flicker of deceit or dishonesty but only found curiosity and concern. She was unsure of what to make of him, and just assumed the worst.

And she ran.

"Miss? Wait!" Yusei called after her.

Too many times she'd been approached by someone with an aura like his. Too many times had people deceived her. She wasn't going to let anyone do that to her again. She soon heard his footsteps behind her and she threw another blast of wind at him; but she turned, he grabbed her wrist and her power instantly dissipated as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I've been told that people have betrayed you before, but I promise that I'm not trying to trick you, or use you for personal gain," he began. "Give the Guild a chance. If you don't like it, then you can return to...this."

The girl followed his eyes as he looked around the ruins she called home. It wasn't a home. She hadn't had a home for several years, but something was tugging her toward him. Her gut said go, her heart said go, but her mind said no. She'd been using her head for a long time now and she was safe because of it. Safe. But lonely.

She looked at the boy in front of her. Normally the lying would start spotting around the edges of his aura, but she saw nothing. He was genuine in his request and intent.

"Okay," she said softly. "But if this is a trick of some sort, I swear to god that I will gut you and feed you to Rose."

Yusei chuckled, "of course Miss...?"

"Akiza," she finished. "Akiza Izinski."

"Well Miss Izinski, we should probably get back to our dragons before-" he was cut off by the sound of a building being destroyed as Stardust pinned Rose to the ground. "They kill each other."

* * *

Pookles: Sorry this is so short, but I am really loving this idea.

Luna: It actually doesn't suck so far. Nice job.

Pookles: Expect this to be a longer story. I can't give you an exact number of chapters yet because I don't have the plot completely figured out, but there will be another chapter.

Luna &amp; Leo: Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and join us for the next installment!

Crow: All negative reviews and haters will be sent to Jack Atlas for execution.


	2. Ass-Kicking 101

Pookles: And here's chapter 2!

Luna: About time.

Pookles: Well I typed both of these within the same day, so... Don't get used to this. Also to the guest that reviewed this, I do know that Leo is a signer, as I have watched the ENTIRE anime, but you pointing that out to me doesn't mean too much.

Luna: What she's trying to say is don't leave stupid reviews on her stories. Pookles has seen every episode of the anime and read the entire manga. So please, don't try and tell her stuff she already knows.

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 2: Ass-Kicking 101**

* * *

The flight over had been rather rocky, as Rose had a hard time landing; just barely managing to stop Akiza and herself from flying into one of the mountains. The white dragon landed easily and turned to snicker that the rose dragon as his master dismounted.

_"You just suck at everything don't you?" _Stardust mocked.

_"Who are you to judge me?" _Rose growled.

Akiza jumped off Rose and beckoned her down to pat her head soothingly.

"Just ignore him," the girl cooed. "I'm asking you to give it a chance."

_"I'll try," _Rose replied. _"But I make no promises about being friendly with **him**."_

Akiza rolled her eyes and gave her dragon a hug before turning to Yusei.

"Let me show you around Akiza," Yusei began. "Stardust, please show Rose to the Sanctuary."

The two dragons reluctantly nodded and one followed the other up to the top of one of the mountains.

The guild hall was surrounded by mountains, so that the only way in was to fly. The mountain tops were covered with snow, and the air was thin and cold; making it seem like winter was already upon them despite it being early summer. The guild hall resembled the construction of a cozy lodge that you would find in the northernmost part of the continent.

"C'mon," he said, rousing her from her thoughts. "I've got a lot to show you; and you might want to take off your mask."

Akiza removed her mask and hid it within her robe before putting her head down in embarrassment. Yusei stared at her for a moment with a light blush before quickly turning away to hide it.

"Right then," he cleared his throat as he led her past the guards and into the main hall. "This hall is where divisions often meet before embarking on missions and just outside is where your dragon will be suited with armor."

Akiza frowned at the idea of someone trying to cover up Rose's beauty with some unpolished metal.

"These four doors lead to each division's main hall, dining hall, sleeping quarters, practice area, and hot springs," he explained then pointed to a red banner with a gold outline of a dragon just above them. "This is the crest of our guild. Above each door, the same banner is there, but the number of stars on the banner represents which division's hall it is. The banner with two gold stars represents the Second Division, where you will be staying."

He stepped forward to push open the doors and beckoned her to follow him inside.

"As a Division Commander, my office is right here," he said as he gestured to the door at his right. "If I'm not in the practice room, I'm usually in here filing paperwork if you need anything."

Akiza nodded and he motioned to the opposite door. "That's the dining hall. The kitchen is always open, but the guys and girls take turns cooking the meals each week. Lucky for you it's our turn to cook."

She nodded again; her expression indifferent as he continued to lead her through the hall.

"The door on the left leads to the Women's Quarters, and the one on the right leads to Men's Quarters," he began again. "Each hot spring has a path connected to each wing of sleeping quarters. Finally, through the archway in front of us, is the practice room."

Akiza blinked; trying her best to remember everything he had told her so far. She was shaken from her thoughts by loud shouting and cursing coming from the room in front of them, then heard Yusei chuckle.

"Looks like they're at it again," he mused. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone. And you can leave your robe on the couch for now if you want."

Akiza discarded her robe and looked at her feet in embarrassment before Yusei put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

"You look beautiful Akiza," he commented. "Everyone here is really nice, and they don't judge people."

Akiza let out a breath and nodded before looking up and nodding.

"Am I going to have to coax you into talking now?" he asked her and she nervously cast her gaze at her shoes again.

He sighed, but turned and led her into the practice room with a warm smile. The two saw a young man with spiky orange hair hit the mat after a girl with black hair had flipped him.

"The guy getting his ass kicked is Crow," Yusei began as the group noticed their presence.

"And said ass kicker is Molly," the girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Akiza said shyly; trying to look anywhere but at her.

Crow popped up next to Molly and introduced himself with a smile as two cyan-haired twins ran over to Yusei to give him a hug.

"Welcome back Yusei," they greeted.

"Thanks guys," he told them, then looked over to the rest of the group that was sitting and talking among themselves. "Everyone! Come on over and meet our new member!"

The four people sitting on the ground stood, and made their way over as Yusei began introducing them.

"Everyone, this is Akiza, our newest member," he began, gesturing to the new recruit.

"I'm Luna," the female twin introduced.

"And I'm Leo," the male twin continued.

A tall woman with long, blonde hair spoke in a French accent, "my name is Sherry."

"I-I'm Carly," a girl with long, black hair and glasses stuttered.

"My name is Jack," a tall, blonde man continued.

"And I'm Kalin, a silver-haired man finished.

"I'm so happy that we have even teams now!" Molly cheered.

"Teams?" Akiza inquired.

"We sometimes do teamwork exercises, where teams typically divided by gender fight each other in order to promote our knowledge of how each others' abilities work," Sherry explained.

"Speaking of which, who's gonna train her?" Crow asked.

"I'll do it!" Molly volunteered. "What are your powers like?"

"She's an unknown by our standards," Yusei commented.

"If it's any help," Akiza began quietly. "I've had formal weapons training and extensive hand-to-hand combat training."

"You have?" Yusei inquired.

Akiza nodded, "though despite my training, I've never found a weapon to perfectly suit my abilities."

"What came close?" Molly asked.

"The double-bladed spear, war fans, and the whip," Akiza answered.

"That's a strange mix," a voice came from behind them.

"Ah, Bruno! Maybe you can help us," Molly began as a tall, blunette walked into the room.

Molly explained the situation to the newcomer while Yusei explained to Akiza that Bruno was the Guild's blacksmith.

"Are you comfortable with melee and ranged combat?" Bruno asked Akiza.

Akiza nodded.

"Try sparring with Crow for me," Bruno suggested.

Akiza nodded and everyone stepped back, save for Crow. The orange-haired man assumed a boxing pose while the burgundy-haired girl simply put one foot forward, and left her hands by her sides.

"Fight!" Yusei called.

Crow ran at Akiza and threw a punch, which Akiza caught, stopping Crow in his tracks before she flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the mat. He quickly turned and swung his leg to trip her, but she stopped his leg and hooked her ankle with his own before pulling him up and turning to kick him in the stomach, which sent him halfway across the room. Crow cursed and stood before running at Akiza again. She blocked the punch and balanced in the air above his arm and turned to try kicking him in the face. Crow was barely able to dodge, and was surprised when she flipped him into the mat again. He got up again and began throwing punches in her direction at an inhuman speed. Akiza was able to elegantly dodge each blow before turning and kicking him across the room again.

"That should be enough," Bruno said. "You like to use body weight and momentum, so your preference for war fans is understandable, but your liking of the whip is strange to me."

"I prefer the utility of the whip," Akiza replied.

Bruno suddenly smiled, "let me go tinker a bit and I'll see what I can come up with for you."

Akiza nodded and Bruno left as Yusei walked out to her.

"Come rest while everyone else demonstrates our teamwork exercise," he told her as he led her off the mat.

They sat on a bench next to the edge of the mat to observe, however Akiza couldn't help but stare at Yusei. He'd taken off his armor, and now wore a tight, black shirt that outlined every muscle perfectly with navy-blue cargo pants, and brown boots. She assumed his impressive stature was from many years of training. She shook herself, then looked back toward the practice mat again, and saw the girls opposite the boys, all holding weapons.

"Okay it's time to kick some ass!" Molly shouted, holding twin double-barreled pistols.

"Yeah, your asses that is," Crow replied, holding a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

Carly was holding a spellbook, Sherry had a rapier, and Luna wielded her wand on the girls' side. On the boys' side, Jack was wearing some red gauntlets, Kalin had a staff, and Leo had a katana.

"Each of us is assigned a class based on our fighting style and chosen weapon," Yusei began. "Luna is a Sage, Carly is an Illusionist, Sherry is a Duelist, Molly is a Ranger, Crow is a Hunter, Jack is a Rogue, Kalin is a Warlock, and Leo is a Samurai."

"What about you?" Akiza asked.

Yusei smiled, "ironically my class is referred to as Dragon Knight. I am supposed to use a claymore and a shield, but I've never found much use for the shield, so I take two claymores instead of just the one."

Crow landed an arrow in Molly's shoulder, but she easily pulled it out and tossed it to the side before shooting Crow in the shoulder and he collapsed onto the mat. Sherry had quickly overpowered Leo, and Carly took down both Jack and Kalin while Luna kept everyone healed.

"Yeah! Take that boys!" Molly shouted.

"Oh shut up," Jack snapped.

"Yusei! Why didn't you fight with us?" Crow whined. "We could've won!"

"Because the girls deserved to win for once," Yusei replied. "We always outnumber them."

"That and you can always single-handedly beat us," Carly replied.

_"Is he that good?" _Akiza thought with a glance in Yusei's direction.

"Well we won't be outnumbered anymore," Molly began, slinging an arm around Akiza's shoulders. "And I have a feeling that this fledgling will be quite the game-changer."

Yusei laughed, "well I don't know about that. But I do know that it's getting late, so if you're gonna hit the hot springs, get to it."

"Yes sir!" the older members replied.

Molly pulled Akiza to her feet, "I'll show you to your new room and the Girls Hot Spring!"

She dragged Akiza toward the Girls' Quarters and she looked back at Yusei for a moment before Sherry appeared behind her and began pushing her along with Molly. Yusei stared after her as his mind drifted to the thought of what it would be like to be with Akiza in the hot springs.

"Yusei?" Crow asked with a sly smile. "Whatcha' thinking about?"

"Nothing," he replied before he stood and walked into the Men's Quarters.

* * *

Pookles: I've decided to stop this chapter here, because it's shit tons longer than the last one.

Luna: Not a bad decision.

Pookles: So yeah, I don't like it when people try to tell me things I already know. Sorry about that comment.

Luna: It's okay. If other people saw that review they would facepalm too.

Crow: Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and join us for the next installment!


	3. A Meeting of the Masters

Pookles: I'm actually ahead of schedule on a story for once.

Luna: Probably because you have such a good idea for once.

Pookles: Just do the disclaimer, it's too early for me to have any jokes ready. I am not a supporter of KalinxSherry. Promise.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Pookles: The below is for Reference. Enjoy! This'll be posted at the end of future chapters in case you forget.

* * *

_Akiza Izinski:  
__ *Black Rose Dragon (Rose)_

_Yusei Fudo:  
__ *Stardust Dragon (Stardust)_

_Leo:  
__ *Life Stream Dragon (Brady)_

_Luna:  
__ *Ancient Fairy Dragon (Fae)_

_Crow Hogan:  
__ *Black Feather Dragon (Tetsu)_

_Molly Callahan:  
__ *Nightscape Dragon (Kira)_

_Carly Carmine:  
__ *Oracle's Pet Dragon (Lancelot)_

_Jack Atlas:  
__ *Red Dragon Archfiend (Daemon)_

_Sherry LeBlanc:  
__ *Armored Fleur Dragon (Lily)_

_Kalin Kessler:  
__ *Hundred Eye Dragon (Yami)_

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 3: A Meeting of the Masters**

* * *

Akiza woke up to the sound of a bell ringing and muffled shouting. She heard Molly groan from the bunk below her and get up.

"What is that awful noise?" Akiza asked, rubbing her eyes.

"That's Jack," Molly began. "He rings the bell for his coffee every morning so someone will bring it to him. I use it as a morning alarm."

The burgundy-haired girl chuckled and got out of bed. She put on her red dress and decided to leave her robe and mask on her bed as she put on her black leggings and red heels. Sherry had braided her hair into a bun on top of her head with bangs framing either side of her face.

"You always look so beautiful Akiza," Carly commented.

Akiza blinked in surprise, "what are you talking about Carly?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied.

"You look beautiful too Carly!" Molly began. "All of us here are beautiful! But I'm sure you're the one who gives Jack wet dreams every night."

Carly immediately blushed and Molly and Sherry laughed, as the latter roused Luna. Once everyone was ready, they went out into the dining hall. Akiza sat to Sherry's left and to the former's surprise, the boys all came out of the kitchen, each holding a plate with a ham and cheese omelet with peppers. Crow placed his plate in front of Molly, Jack's in front of Carly, Kalin's in front of Sherry, Leo's in front of Luna, and Yusei put his plate in front of Akiza.

"Enjoy ladies," the boys chorused before returning to the kitchen to grab their own breakfast.

"Excellent show as always boys," Sherry commented as the guys sat down at the table.

"Isn't that getting old to you girls?" Kalin inquired.

"It's classic," Molly put in. "Besides, it's new to Akiza."

Said girl blushed and looked down at her lap as Yusei took the seat to her left.

"So," he began. "Are you going to gut me and feed me to Rose?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," she snapped; surprising everyone in the room except one.

Yusei laughed and went back to eating as smaller conversations emerged between other members of the division.

"Can I see Rose today?" Akiza asked suddenly. "I miss her."

Yusei nodded, "of course. We'll go after we see the Master."

Akiza suddenly felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. She already had a hard time forcing herself to trust her new friends. _"I don't want to meet whoever runs the guild," _she mentally cursed. _"If the only person I report to is Yusei, then why do I have to meet anyone else?"_

"S-Sure," she replied, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

Yusei picked up on her nervousness but decided not to question her about it in front of everyone else.

After breakfast, Yusei led Akiza out of their division hall and toward a spiral staircase in the center of the main hall. Members of the other divisions were scattered around into the common area, and they immediately stopped talking when they saw Yusei leading Akiza up the staircase. However, they weren't staring at the newer member as one would expect; they were staring at Yusei, and Akiza was staring at him too.

_"Why are they staring at him like he killed someone?"_ Akiza thought. _"Am I missing something? Maybe I can ask him later."_

The staircase led up into a sitting room decorated with red and gold ornate furniture. At one end of the room was a large bay window, and at the other end was a large, red double-door with gold ornate accents. Yusei led Akiza toward the doors and knocked on the door in a particular sequence. A voice from the inside called to them to enter. A man with black spiky hair, similar to Yusei's sat at the desk. His teal-colored eyes locked on them and Yusei bowed to him.

"Yusei Fudo," the young male began, "Commander of the Second Division reporting as requested sir."

"No need to be so formal with me son," the man commented.

Akiza looked at the man in surprise then looked to Yusei as he straightened up. _"Yusei's father is the Guild Master?" _she thought as Yusei kept a firm glare in the direction of the Guild Master.

"Yes he is," the Guild Master replied.

"Father, it's rude to intrude on other people's thoughts," Yusei said coolly.

"My apologies," he began. "My name is Hakase Fudo, and I am the leader of this guild. And it is my understanding that this young woman with you is your wife-to-be?"

Yusei and Akiza both flushed as red as the latter's hair, but the former was the one who spoke.

"F-Father! It's rude to assume things about other people!" Yusei shouted.

Akiza had closed her eyes and hung her head to hide her flushed face.

Hakase laughed, "I'm only joking son. Please, both of you have a seat and introduce me to this lovely young lady."

The two teenagers sat in the armchairs in front of Hakase's desk. Akiza sat, all stiff and hunched over, still looking at her feet with a light blush on her face, while Yusei was mildly annoyed and angrily stared out the window.

"Well Yusei?" Hakase began again.

Yusei let out an angry sigh, "this is Akiza Izinski. She commands the Black Rose Dragon, and has affinities for wind and earth."

Akiza tried to let go of her embarrassment, and looked up to see Hakase observing her.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Akiza," he told her after a moment of silence.

Akiza nodded shyly, "it's nice to meet you too."

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Yusei asked, sounding rather irritated. "Akiza wants to go see Rose and I don't want to keep her waiting."

Hakase stared at his son for a moment, "I don't believe there's anything else I require of you at the moment. You're free to go."

"Thank you sir," Yusei replied before standing and almost dragging Akiza toward the door.

"I hope you enjoy your new life here My Lady," Hakase commented as Yusei dragged Akiza out the door.

Once the two were out of the room, Akiza yanked her hand out of Yusei's grip.

"What the hell was that?" she asked dangerously.

Yusei turned back to face her. "My father and I haven't always seen eye to eye, and he's not the most pleasant person to be around."

"He seemed pretty pleasant back there," she replied, her irritation find its way into her tone.

"That was him having one of his good days," Yusei explained. "He's done some terrible things, but..."

"You've already forgiven him," Akiza finished, instantly figuring him out.

Silence fell between them and Akiza walked over to him and he put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he began and she put a finger to his lips to stop him from continuing.

"Don't be," she replied. "No matter what your father has done, you still feel the need to forgive him. Right?"

"Yeah," he replied hesitantly.

"And that's one of the reasons why I came with you," she began again. "You can't hold a grudge, and feel the need to always give others another chance. I attacked you and ordered Rose to, and yet you still sought me out and wanted me to become your friend."

Yusei smiled, "thanks Akiza. Now let's go see Rose. Hopefully she and Stardust haven't killed each other yet."

The pair smiled at each other and began walking toward the spiral staircase again as the male's hand lingered on the female's lower back.

* * *

Rose stirred in the middle of the garden of black, red, and white roses, where she'd fallen asleep after ditching Stardust after the two had another quarrel. She didn't particularly enjoy her time here so far, as most of it was Stardust lecturing her about all the rules of the guild. However Rose was trying to make herself feel at home, as all she had been sensing from her master was welcome acceptance and mild embarrassment.

The beating of wings above her withdrew Rose from her thoughts. A familiar sparkle caught her eye and Rose let out an angry sigh as Stardust landed next to her.

_"So this is where you were hiding,"_ the male dragon began.

_"I don't see why that should matter to you,"_ Rose replied.

_"Yusei-sama told me to take care of you-"_

_"I don't need you to take care of me," _Rose snapped. _"I raised Aki-sama **alone** for most of her life. So I don't need you to "take care of me" or whatever."_

Stardust sighed, _"I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. But since we'll be working together often, I don't want things to always be like this between us."_

_"Really?" _Rose inquired, unsure as to whether he was being serious or not.

Stardust growled, _"look. If you don't believe me then I'll just leave you alone."_

The male dragon turned away and prepared to fly off when he felt something slide up his leg. He turned to see one of Rose's vines wrapped tightly around his ankle and the attached dragon staring at him.

_"At least give me a chance to reply," _Rose replied. _"I accept your apology, and I want to offer you my own. So sit down and relax a little."_

The male dragon turned and relaxed into the rose bushes alongside the female dragon.

_"I apologize for my behavior, but for future reference, I don't take kindly to those who insult myself or Aki-sama," _Rose apologized.

_"Apology accepted," _Stardust replied as he rested his head on hers while she let out a yawn.

_"Still tired?" _the male dragon inquired preceding a yawn of his own.

_"Mmm,"_ the female dragon murmured in the affirmative.

_"Not before you introduce us to your mate!" _a black dragon with shimmering scales and a golden horn called as she and six other dragons landed nearby.

_"Everyone, this is Rose," _Stardust began. _"Rose, this is everyone."_

_"Great job Dusty," _a dragon with a black mane and white pinioned wings commented. _"Nice to meet you Rose, my name is Tetsu."_

Rose nodded groggily as the first dragon chimed in, _"my name is Kira."_

A yellow dragon with insect-like wings went next. _"My name is Brady."_

A teal-colored dragon with pink butterfly wings stepped forward, _"my name is Fae."_

An orange dragon with black and gray scale patterns found it his time to speak, _"I-I'm Lancelot." _He said before flying away.

_"Sorry about him," _ a dragon with pink lily petals sprouting from green scales that was partially covered with armor continued. _"My name is Lily."_

_"I'm Yami," _a dragon with eyes everywhere but his head finished.

_"Wait, where's Daemon?" _Stardust asked, looking around.

_"Not sure," _Tetsu replied. _"Anyway, we'll leave you two alone."_

The group of dragons all said their goodbyes and took off to leave the white and red dragons alone once again.

_"Who's Daemon?" _ Rose inquired as she nested into Stardust again.

_"Another dragon from our division," _Stardust began. _"However he's a bit prideful; you'd probably hate him more than you hated me at first."_

_"I don't think that's possible," _Rose commented and Stardust pinned her to the ground. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Getting comfortable," _he replied before dozing off on top of the female dragon.

Rose sighed and cuddled against the male dragon before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Pookles: Yay! Another chapter done!

Luna: I liked this chapter. What's next?

Pookles: You'll have to Favorite, Follow, Review, and join us for the next installment to find out.

Crow: ...You took my job.

Pookles: Too bad. My story, my rules.


	4. Getting With the Program

Pookles: Yay more typing during school! This is a hella long chapter. I don't know why they keep getting longer.

Luna: Well it's actually getting a lot done. Good job. People love long chapters.

Pookles: Since when did you decide to start complimenting me?

Luna: You seem to be really enjoying this story, I don't see why my satire should ruin that.

Pookles: Holy shit, Luna grew up. But you still love story-time don't you?

Luna: Of course! Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 4: Getting With the Program**

* * *

"This is the sanctuary," Yusei began, "It's a portal to another dimension where our dragons relax between missions."

He opened the door and led her inside to a meadow with a brick path going through the center. A teal-colored dragon stirred at the sound of human footsteps and looked up.

_"Oh, welcome back Commander," _the dragon greeted.

"It's good to see you too Fae," Yusei greeted. "And you can just call me Yusei."

_"Of course Yusei-sama," _she replied and Yusei sighed in defeat.

"I'm looking for Stardust and Rose; have you seen them anywhere?" he asked.

_"Last time I saw them...they were napping together in the Black Garden," _Fae answered.

"Sounds like a place where Rose would be," Akiza commented.

Her voice reminded him of her presence, "oh, Fae, this is Akiza; Rose's master. Fae is Luna's dragon, and usually keeps tabs on where everyone else is."

Akiza nodded, "it's nice to meet you Fae."

_"Nice to meet you as well," _she replied as the two humans began walking again. _"Good luck in finding them."_

"Thanks Fae!" Yusei called.

"Napping together?" Akiza wondered aloud. "They were at each other's throats last we saw them."

"Stardust may be stand-offish sometimes, but he's a good dragon," Yusei explained. "They probably apologized to each other and...I don't know what after that."

Akiza smiled, "Rose only gets defensive when someone degrades me or her. Other than that she's just calm and calculating until she has the perfect insult to throw at you."

"Sounds a bit like someone else I know," Yusei commented with a smile of his own.

"Like you're one to talk," Akiza replied, lightly punching his shoulder.

The two laughed and continued on the path toward the Black Garden.

"They have to be over here somewhere," Yusei commented then looked back to his companion. "Sorry this is taking so long."

She smiled again, "don't worry about it. After all, it's beautiful in here."

Yusei smiled as he slowed to match his pace with Akiza's, "very true. Oh, there's the Black Garden."

The pair walked into the garden and quickly found their dragons cuddling with each other.

"What do you make of this?" Akiza asked.

"Well it's not mating season, so don't worry yet," Yusei replied.

"Does that even matter?" Akiza inquired rhetorically.

The girl couldn't help but imagine what Rose and Stardust's next of kin would look like. There seemed to be no good combination of the appearances of the two dragons, and just before she could wonder what she and Yusei's children would be like, Yusei jumping on top of Stardust caught her eye.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dragging Stardust off Rose," he replied. "Hopefully it'll wake them up."

Akiza rolled her eyes and threw a concentrated ball of wind at the dragons, which spooked Rose and threw both Stardust clear across the garden. A worried look crossed Akiza's face as she ran over to Yusei.

"Yusei!" she called, falling to her knees beside him. "Yusei! I'm so sorry! Rose doesn't normally react like that when I wake her."

Yusei sat up with little to no effort and dusted himself off, "I'm tough Akiza. It would take more than that to take me down," he said with a wink at her.

Akiza blushed lightly as Stardust and Rose landed nearby.

_"Yeah, he just wanted to impress you is all,"_ Stardust commented.

Yusei blushed and Rose laughed, _"he wants you to fall for him Aki-sama."_

"Oh really?" Yusei began. "Speaking of falling, did you two fall asleep on each other or were Akiza and I seeing things?"

Both dragons blushed ans looked away from one another before getting into an argument about who had started cuddling with the other first; to which their masters chuckled and the female stood to get her dragon's attention.

"Well regardless of who started it," she began, "I'm just glad that you two are finally getting along."

Rose immediately stopped arguing and bent to nuzzle her master, _"anything for you Aki-sama."_

"I've been really enjoying my time here so far," she began again, "and I want you to enjoy your time here too."

"So does that mean you won't gut me?" Yusei asked with a sly smile.

Stardust sighed, guessing that his master was about to be pulled into a world of hurt.

And Stardust was never wrong about anything when it came to his master being a smart-ass.

Akiza turned on Yusei with a dangerous look in her eye, "sic him."

Rose immediately coiled two vines around Yusei's hands and feet; effectively hog-tying him before lifting him into the air.

"Stardust help me!" Yusei called as Akiza ran up one of the vines toward him.

_"Nope," _the shimmering dragon replied. _"You did this to yourself."_

Akiza jumped onto Yusei and straddled his waist before leaning forward and resting on her forearms as she looked down at the helpless man.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" she inquired in a sultry voice.

Yusei gulped as he cheeks tinted red and his pants get tighter.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" he blurted after a minute, more so wanting to hide his arousal from her than continue the joke.

Rose immediately dropped them, and Akiza landed perfectly on her feet while Yusei flopped onto the ground in a heap.

Stardust was laughing at this, _"if there's one thing I've learned about women Yusei-sama, it's that you never make them angry. Especially if they could possibly kill you."_

* * *

Yusei and Akiza had left a short time later and returned to the Second Division's main hall to see Bruno looking around in a confused manner while holding a wooden crate in his hands.

"Ah, there you are Akiza!" Bruno greeted after turning around. "I've created a one-of-a-kind weapon just you you."

Akiza blinked in surprise as Bruno set down the crate and stepped back to allow the girl to open it. She pulled out a pair of chain-blades that were decorated with bronze roses and brown coloring.

"They're beautiful," Akiza commented, holding one in each hand. "What are they?"

"I call them chain-scythes," Bruno began, looking extremely proud of his work. "That set is what you'll take on missions. The blue and gold pair are for practice, and your armor is also in there."

"This is amazing Bruno!" she cheered then gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much!"

Bruno blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "it's no problem, but I will admit that it was difficult to come up with something to use all your attributes to their full potential."

Akiza nodded then turned to Yusei, "can we spar with them?"

As happy as it made Yusei to see Akiza as giddy as a kid in a candy store, he shook his head, "we're not allowed to spar against each other with weapons."

"Then yesterday was...?" she inquired.

"Us breaking the rules," he replied. "Besides that, I think you should try them on the dummies first to figure out how to use them."

Akiza sighed as a sad look crossed her face, "okay..."

"Thank you for everything Bruno," Yusei told the blunette with a chuckle.

Bruno waved goodbye and Yusei led Akiza into the practice room while the latter was wielding her new chain-scythes. She was playing with the two cuffs that appeared around each wrist when she willed them too and smiled.

"I can hang from stuff with these," she mused as Yusei picked up the crate and led her into the practice room where the others were sparring.

They put her armor and battle chain-scythes on a mannequin in a protective case next to those of the other members of the division. After Jack was finished getting his ass kicked by Sherry, Yusei put the crate in the center of the mat and pushed a dummy up about ten yards behind the crate.

"I want you to destroy this crate, then attack the dummy," he ordered.

"Great orders Yusei," Crow commented. "A great instructor of very few words."

Akiza let go of her weapons and they gently swung from where they were attacked to her wrists and giggled as she willed the cuffs to disappear. She held them by their handles once again and turned for a thrust. The blade flew several yards from the handle as a black chain extended the distance between the handle and the blade. The girl's eyes lit up in amazement as the blade retracted to the handle and the chain disappeared. She turned and slammed the backs of the extended blades into the mat, causing the box to fly into the air. She jumped and sliced through the box at an extended range, then after doing a mid-air barrel roll to get into position, she brought the blades down through the shoulders of the dummy and the arms fell off. Akiza landed then made a cross-slash through the dummy's chest to finish the exercise.

"Wow," Yusei breathed, having been equally impressed by her acrobatic skills and her ability to master her new weapon so quickly.

However his thoughts had drifted to the former topic and began imagining situations where those skills could be put to use in other...ways. The orange-haired man beside him noticed his friend' silence as Yusei's hand covered his mouth and his bangs hid his eyes. Crow chuckled at his assumption of Yusei's dirty thoughts, and was about to call him on it when the sound of one man clapping entered the room.

"Very impressive Lady Akiza," Hakase began as the rest of the division went rigid and saluted him.

"Thank you sir," she replied with a bow as he approached her.

"Lady Akiza?" Molly inquired quietly. "The last person he gave that title to was-OW!"

"We don't talk about that remember?" Sherry hissed.

"Is there a problem?" Hakase asked, glaring at the rest of the division.

"No sir," the entire line replied.

Akiza looked between Hakase and her friends in confusion before Hakase looked back to her and smiled.

But she cut him off, "may I ask why you have come sir?" she asked. "Based on the reactions of my comrades, it suggests that this type of meeting doesn't occur often."

"Your father requests your presence at home to marry a suitor he has selected and assume the throne," Hakase said calmly as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He will be here in a week to take you back."

"I refuse," she said simply. "It is because of his ignorance that I am as cold as I appear. He's the reason why I am dead inside."

Hakase looked taken aback, as well as her division, then his expression hardened. "What did he do to you?"

"He thought my abilities were a curse put on the royal family because of something an aide of his said," she began. "He sent dogs and hunters after me to have me killed. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of my father in my presence or refer to me as "princess" or "highness" or whatever."

"Of course My Lady," he replied then turned to leave. "I hope you continue to enjoy your time here."

The burgundy-haired girl stared after him until the door to the division hall clicked shut.

"You're a princess?" Luna's voice chimed from behind her.

Akiza turned and nodded to the girl with a sad expression on her face. Yusei walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You don't like your father, do you?" he assumed as she leaned into him.

"N-No," she stammered.

* * *

Pookles: This was gonna be a lot longer, but I decided to split it up.

Luna: That's okay. When will the next part be up?

Pookles: Maybe later today. Not sure yet.

Crow: Please Follow, Favorite, Review, and join us for the next installment!

* * *

_Akiza Izinski:  
__*Black Rose Dragon (Rose)_

_Yusei Fudo:  
__*Stardust Dragon (Stardust)_

_Leo:  
__*Life Stream Dragon (Brady)_

_Luna:  
__*Ancient Fairy Dragon (Fae)_

_Crow Hogan:  
__*Black Feather Dragon (Tetsu)_

_Molly Shigglefin:  
__*Nightscape Dragon (Kira)_

_Carly Carmine:  
__*Oracle's Pet Dragon (Lancelot)_

_Jack Atlas:  
__*Red Dragon Archfiend (Daemon)_

_Sherry LeBlanc:  
__*Armored Fleur Dragon (Lily)_

_Kalin Kessler:  
__*Hundred Eye Dragon (Yami)_


	5. Meeting at Midnight

Pookles: Okay so let's move onto the next chapter! This one may be shorter than all the others so I apologize in advance.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 5: Meeting at Midnight**

* * *

"He thought my powers were a curse put upon my family. So he sent me away and send men after me to have me killed. When the Guild of Dragon Masters was created, he called off the men trying to kill me, and wanted them to bring me back and force me back under his thumb."

Her eyes were wet as the others approached and took turns embracing the girl and offering words of comfort.

"It's awesome that you're a princess," Crow commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just don't treat me any different please," Akiza stated and Yusei pulled her into a hug again.

"None of us will treat you differently," he began. "And if your father comes to take you back, we won't let you go without a fight."

Akiza looked up at him through tear-stained eyes and he smiled at her before looking to the others, "right everyone?"

The girl wiped her eyes and turned to look at her friends, whom were all smiling at her.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions," Jack began in his authoritative tone. "And if someone tries to make those decisions for you, then how could we stand by and let that happen?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Molly stepped forward to grab her hands.

"You've had a long day Akiza," she began, "Let's go relax in the hot springs!"

Akiza smiled as the other girls decided to join her and was once again dragged off as Yusei smiled after her.

* * *

Crow plunked an arm on Yusei's shoulder, "you want to bang her don't ya'?"

Yusei jumped in surprise and the guys laughed as they walked out to their hot spring.

"Well I won't deny it," he began while rubbing the back of his head once he was situated in the water. "But not just because she's beautiful."

Kalin whistled, "you've fallen for her hard then?"

"Yusei's in love with a princess!" Leo cheered repeatedly.

"Not a bad choice," Jack added.

Yusei rolled his eyes and sank into the spring more as more questions were tossed his way.

"So when're you going to tell her?" Bruno asked, joining the group in the spring.

"You too Bruno?" Yusei asked.

"Dude I saw the jealous look on your face when she was fawning over my handiwork," he replied with a sly smile.

"I have to admit Yusei," Crow began. "I didn't think that you'd admit to wanting to bang a girl this easily."

"Every man has needs," Kalin mused.

"Well she sorta..." Yusei began.

"Gave you a boner?" Crow finished, increasingly more interested. "Spill dude, what'd she do?"

The raven-haired man sighed, "so to get her to join the guild, I told her that if she didn't like it here, she could feed me to her dragon. It's become more of a joke between us, as I made it when we were with Rose and Stardust. She commanded Rose to hog-tie me in mid-air then straddled me and gave me the most provocative look I've ever seen from a woman."

"Wow," Crow commented while Kalin whistled.

"Sounds like she'd love to sleep with you too," Jack added.

"Geez," Kalin went on. "I would've taken Misty on the spot if she'd done something like that."

"So why didn't you take her?" Crow asked, turning to Yusei.

"I was tied like a freshly-killed boar," Yusei replied. "That and not only was Stardust present, but Rose would've murdered me."

The guys laughed at their friend's misfortune. Said friend was wondering to himself if the girl in question would even consider spending a night with such implications with him.

"Well if you want to bond with her," Leo began, having ignored the majority of the conversation, "you can take her on a hunt like we guys normally go on."

"Yeah, then bang her in the stream of the Western Forest," Crow finished.

Yusei narrowed his eyes, "as much as I want to, I don't want to force her into anything. Especially since she's scared of her father forcing her to go home and marry some prick."

"So spend more time with her to soothe her nerves," Jack began. "She clearly feels comfortable around you and enjoys your company, so why not spend some time getting to know her better."

"Besides," Bruno began. "You've been doing missions non-stop for the past two months."

The azure-eyes man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess it would be fun. I'll ask her about going on a hunt together too."

"Then it's settled," Crow finished. "Yusei's going to spend time with Akiza tomorrow and ask her to go on a hunt."

* * *

Akiza relaxed into the hot spring, the steam and hot water soothing her frayed nerves. Her father and her supposed husband-to-be were going to show up to take her back to rule the kingdom that her father was still perfectly capable of running. Whenever she finally found happiness, her father would come along to run everything.

"Oh lighten up Akiza," Molly began as she splashed into the spring to sit next to her. "We'll show that father of yours who's boss!"

Akiza smiled as the rest of the girls joined them.

"I shouldn't be blaming just my father," Akiza began. "It's that aide's fault that my father pursued me. So it's really him that we should be after."

"And then you and Yusei are going to live happily ever after right?" Luna asked.

Akiza blushed, "well I don't know about that..."

"But I do," a woman with long black hair and a teardrop shaped sapphire in the center of her forehead said as she entered the spring with something in her hand.

"Welcome Misty," Sherry greeted. "What brings you by?"

"Well I wanted to introduce myself to Lady Akiza," she began. "My name is Misty Tredwell and I am a member of the First Division as well as Kalin's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Akiza said with a nod as the woman handed her a piece of parchment.

"This is from the Guild Master," she explained before Akiza took the letter and read it.

* * *

_Dear Lady Akiza,_

_I request your presence in my office at dusk. I would like to discuss your father's visit with you before he arrives. I want to help you make your intentions clear to him, as he can only change when he realizes that he's failed you as a father. As my son has probably told you, I am very familiar with this feeling and I want to make up for it by helping you and your father._

_ Your future father-in-law,_

_ Hakase Fudo_

* * *

Akiza stared at the letter curiously, wondering if the Guild Master really wanted to help her, so simply sell her back to her father for a hefty price.

"What does it say?" Molly asked.

"Apparently Master Hakase wants to help me teach my father a lesson," Akiza answered.

"That's strange," Carly commented. "He's never expressed an interest in a particular person before."

"Probably because she's a princess," Luna added.

"Should I go and talk to him tonight then?" Akiza asked again.

"Of course, you can't deny a request from the Master," Misty explained.

"But take Yusei with you," Carly suggested. "He'll help keep a level-head on the matter."

Akiza nodded.

"And since we're on the topic," Molly began with a sly smile. "Has Yusei kissed you yet?"

"No!" Akiza shouted with a blush. "Geez, why are you so hell-bent on Yusei and I getting together?"

"Because you're perfect for each other!" Molly commented, "and while I was exploring Yusei's memories, I found something that you did that made him a little wet."

Akiza flushed red, "w-what?"

"Apparently being tied up with a beautiful woman straddling him is a turn on to him," Molly shrugged. "You know like with most men."

The rest of the girls stared at the burgundy-haired girl in surprise.

"I had no idea that you were that bold Akiza," Sherry commented.

"I'm not!" Akiza shouted in embarrassment. "I told Yusei that if I didn't like it here, then Rose would eat him. He made a joke of it, so I...scared him. At least that's what I was going for."

"Well I guess that Yusei took it differently," Carly laughed. "Yusei's never been scared of anything."

"Though courting a woman may be a fear of his," Sherry added.

"We'll find out soon enough," Misty replied.

"So do you like Yusei?" Luna asked Akiza.

Akiza blushed, "well he is very nice to me and fun to be around. I feel very comfortable with him."

"He seems comfortable with you too," Molly replied. "But in all seriousness, he smiles a lot more when you're around."

Akiza blinked in surprise, "he does?"

Luna nodded, "yeah, he seems a lot happier with you."

"Since he's the Division Commander, he often oversaw our training and we've all gotten to know each other really well. But Yusei spent most of his time making sure we were happy and never seemed to really care about his own happiness. Now he seems to be enjoying himself," Carly explained.

"Well if you want to make that meeting, you might want to go now," Molly interjected. "I'll grab Yusei for you while you change."

"You're probably right," Akiza replied. "Thanks."

The girls ran out of the hot spring and Molly ran over to the guys' side in only a towel while Akiza quickly threw on her clothes. Molly came back a moment later after Akiza was changed.

"Apparently he got a note calling him to the Master's office as well," Molly explained. "So he should be waiting there for you."

Akiza nodded and began walking toward the spiral staircase in the center of the guild. Everything was dark, as curfew had been called an hour ago. Guards periodically asked he why she was roaming the halls and she showed them the Master's seal on her letter. She knocked on the door to the Master's office and a voice from the inside called her to enter. Akiza walked in and closed the door behind her before facing the Master's desk. The room was dark with no light except for the moonlight filtering though the window. Yusei's figure was illuminated by the moonlight from one of these windows, and the girl quickly found herself staring dreamily at him.

"Welcome Lady Akiza," Hakase greeted her. "I see you got my message."

His greeting caught her attention, and she nodded before bowing to him in a silent greeting.

"So now that she's here," Yusei began, not moving from the window. "What do we propose we do?"

"Well I have some questions for the lady," Hakase began before turning to Akiza. "Why did your father feel the need to get rid of you?"

Akiza grimaced, "one of his most trusted aides convinced the Archbishop to tell my father that my powers were a curse put on our family by God. He couldn't force my powers to go away with purification rituals and exorcisms, so he decided that stopping the bloodline with me was the only solution."

Silence fell over the room.

"He performed exorcisms on you?" Yusei asked in horror.

Akiza wiped her now teary eyes and nodded. Yusei walked to ward her and pulled her into his arms to try and comfort her. Akiza leaned into him and began sobbing as all the awful memories of torture flooded back all at once. Hakase sat at his desk, watching her memories as she sobbed into the shoulder of his son. As the memories subsided along with Akiza's crying, Hakase's bangs covered his eyes as she felt it difficult to control his emotions. A black aura surrounded him and Yusei called out to him.

"Father, please calm down," Yusei told him. "Don't scare her any more than she already is."

Hakase saw the girl's trembling form in his son's arms and willed his anger down to a manageable level. When he saw this, Yusei was shocked, but didn't show it.

"Why is he able to control his temper when she is involved?" he thought.

"M-Master," Akiza's trembling voice cut through his thoughts. "Why do you want to help me?"

Hakase looked up, "as Yusei may have told you I haven't been the best father. Ever since the passing of Lady Aiko, I've been...lost. I engrossed myself in my work and forgot about what truly matters; like my relationship with my son."

Yusei's expression darkened, "m-mother."

"I want your father to realize that he's made a mistake in casting off his only child," Hakase finished.

"Father," Yusei breathed, then smiled. "So she's changed you too then?"

Hakase nodded before standing up from his desk, then kneeling before Akiza. He pulled Yusei and Akiza into a hug.

"I'm sorry for how both of you were treated," he said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Yusei asked.

"When King Hideo arrives, he and Akiza will talk with the Archbishop, while Yusei will deal with this aide of the King's that corrupted your father and the Archbishop," Hakase began. "He will be prosecuted for treason if we can get him or the Archbishop to confess."

Hakase went over the other details of his plan and the two nodded before the Master sent them to bed.

"Have fun you two!" he called after them like a proud father.

Yusei and Akiza blushed as the former walked the latter back to the Women's Quarters and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he began. "We've got to prepare to meet your father."

Akiza stared at him in surprise then smiled, "sounds like a good time."

Yusei smiled and kissed her forehead, "now go to sleep so tomorrow can come sooner."

Akiza blushed and nodded before going into the Women's Quarters and sliding down the door in awe.

"You are so in love with him," Molly commented as she read the girl's memory.

"Yeah," Akiza replied as she stood and walked to her bed, "I know."

* * *

Pookles: I lied about it being shorter.

Luna: Yes you did. Good job breaking it up.

Pookles: At least it's done.

Luna: Have you written anything for the next chapter yet?

Pookles: Nooooo so that'll take me a bit of time so don't expect the next chapter right away.

Crow: Please Favorite, Follow, Review and join us for the next installment!

* * *

_Akiza Izinski:  
__*Black Rose Dragon (Rose)_

_Yusei Fudo:  
__*Stardust Dragon (Stardust)_

_Leo:  
__*Life Stream Dragon (Brady)_

_Luna:  
__*Ancient Fairy Dragon (Fae)_

_Crow Hogan:  
__*Black Feather Dragon (Tetsu)_

_Molly Shigglefin:  
__*Nightscape Dragon (Kira)_

_Carly Carmine:  
__*Oracle's Pet Dragon (Lancelot)_

_Jack Atlas:  
__*Red Dragon Archfiend (Daemon)_

_Sherry LeBlanc:  
__*Armored Fleur Dragon (Lily)_

_Kalin Kessler:  
__*Hundred Eye Dragon (Yami)_


	6. Here's Daddy!

Pookles: Here's Chapter 6! Are you guys ready?

Luna: Didn't you have something you wanted to tell your readers?

Pookles: Right! So this story idea came from RubySakurai, who is no longer of this site, and I am simply expanding on her idea. Also, for mentions of Scoopshipping...I might add something later on for each couple.

Luna: Ooooo sounds fun.

Pookles: I'll introduce Dexter for you if you want.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 6: Here's Daddy!**

* * *

A week later, Yusei and Akiza had grown closer, often sparring together and having late night talks in the dining hall over ice cream. Each had admitted the feelings they harbored for the other to their friends, but had yet to actually tell said other. The previous night consisted of one of these talks over ice cream; starting with strawberry and vanilla ice cream respectively, and ending with a teary-eyed Akiza shivering in the arms of an equally-cold Yusei after several brain freezes and a confession of all the girl's fears about the following day.

Finally, that day had arrived where Akiza would confront her father and the other men who ruined her life.

With Yusei by her side, she took a breath and pushed open the door to see three men being escorted up the spiral staircase to the Master's office by the Master's guards.

"Come on." Yusei encouraged her with a smile. "Let's go get this straightened out."

Akiza gave him a hug, which he returned before they followed the escort party up to the office.

* * *

Today, Yusei and Akiza were wearing their armor and equipped with their battle weapons. Yusei donned the familiar white and blue armor which consisted of a white chest plate with blue accents similar to Stardust's over a blue undershirt. White bracers covered his navy-blue gloves and white greaves that went up to his knees that covered gray pants with a navy stripe and silver rivets sewn vertically down the front. His matching twin claymores completed the outfit while resting in their black leather sheaths, strapped to Yusei's back.

Akiza wore a light-brown strapless top, split and divided vertically with some bronze patterns over a low, bronze, v-neck with brown cut off sleeves and bronze bracers on top, and a red, elastic, A-line miniskirt with some red, ankle-length drapery that was wrapped around her skirt. She also wore a large bronze gorget on her neck, a bronze circlet with a black rose painted in the center, a bronze bracelet around her right bicep along with some bronze, heeled greaves that extended up mid-thigh. Her chain-scythes were attached to either hip on a brown leather belt, and swung freely as she walked.

"Your armor really suits you," Yusei commented.

Akiza blushed, "thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied then turned to the door with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Now excuse me while I make an entrance."

Yusei kicked open the door to the Master's office like the badass he is, then waited for Akiza to walk past him and sit in the Master's desk chair, putting her feet up on the desk with Yusei standing at her left and Hakase on her right.

King Hideo sat in the center chair; on his right was Archbishop Goodwin, and on his left was the aide to the King that Akiza was suspicious of.

"Hello father," she greeted the King.

"Hello Akiza," he greeted.

"Why have you come here?" she asked.

The King held a stern expression, "I would like you to come home and assume the throne daughter," he began, then motioned to the man to his left. "This is your betrothed, Sir Sayer. He's been a loyal adviser to me over the years-"

"And suggested that you hunt me like a dog after telling the Archbishop to forsake me," the girl cut him off.

Silence fell over the room as Akiza felt anger pool in her stomach at the shocked looks on the faces of the three men before her. She glared at her father, then turned her anger on Sayer.

"What is it you are after? The throne? Or are you one of my radical suitors that wanted to lock me in the dungeon while you ran the kingdom?" she hissed.

"Akiza! Cease this nonsense!" King Hideo shouted. "Why are you interrogating the man you're going to marry?"

Akiza stood and slammed her fist on the desk, effectively silencing her father.

"I will not marry him," she stated sternly. "You cast me off and sent me to die. Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?! For all we know, he could murder you in your sleep and kill me once I've assumed the throne! Do you even care about my well-being?!"

"Yes I do Akiza! I always have! I've trusted this man to help me with very important decisions-"

"And he told you to kill your own daughter," Akiza cut him off again. _"Does that sound like something a caring father would allow?" _she added mentally.

This sent her father into stunned silence as he couldn't do anything but stare at the ground in shock as the gravity of his actions set in. The girl turned her attention on the other man once again.

"I know you told the Archbishop to call my existence a curse on the Izinski Royal Family," she began, "and then you told my father to end the bloodline so you could get close enough to him to then marry me and kill me for the throne. Have I hit the nail hard enough? Or do I need to hit it again?"

"I could never do any such thing," he replied. "I am simply a man who has chosen to do anything he can in order to hold the woman he loves close at night."

"And then murder her in her sleep," Akiza finished as she snapped her fingers.

The three men were bound to their chairs by vines around their wrists, ankles and abdomens.

"Why are you so convinced that I did all that you claim?" Sayer asked, struggling against his restraints.

"Because I saw you that day; the day you threatened the Archbishop to tell my father that I was a monster," she hissed. "But don't worry, if you won't talk, then I'll get the Archbishop to. Pistol please."

Akiza caught the pistol that was thrown to her and walked around the desk to rest her foot on the footrest of the Archbishop's chair and point the pistol at his right knee. She wasn't sure how she was still this composed on an issue that had ruined her life until a week ago, but went ahead with her interrogation anyway.

"Oh lord!" he cried as Akiza pressed the pistol harder into his knee to silence him.

"Were you or were you not the man who told my father that my powers were a curse?" she asked.

The Archbishop gulped, "yes My Lady."

"Is that what you truly believed at the time?"

The Archbishop was silent for a moment and Akiza pushed the pistol deeper into his knee to compel him to answer.

"I'm sorry, this isn't your kneecap?" she prompted sarcastically.

"N-No! Of course not My Lady!" he blurted.

Akiza turned and looked back toward Hakase and Yusei who both nodded before replying, "he speaks the truth."

The girl moved the pistol and pressed it into the Archbishop's right knee, "you've saved one leg. Now continue to answer my questions and you'll save the other."

The Archbishop gulped and nodded as Akiza asked her next question.

"Why did you lie to my father? You are his ambassador to God; the one he trusts to interpret His word. So why lie?"

"I-It was like you s-said My Lady," he stammered. "I-I was t-threatened."

"By who?" she prodded.

"By Sayer, M-My Lady," he finished.

Akiza looked back to Hakase and Yusei who nodded again, "he speaks the truth."

"How do you know?" Sayer inquired, still keeping his composure.

"The Guild Master can read minds, and his son can read body language," Akiza answered as she clicked a bullet into the chamber and pointed the pistol at Sayer. "Now that you know, would you like to confess? Or should I just shoot you now?"

Yusei stepped forward and placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder, "shooting him would be too merciful a punishment."

Akiza handed the pistol to one of the Master's guards and gripped her chain-scythes, "you're right. Should I fillet him like a fish instead?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sayer shouted.

"She would actually," Yusei replied, remembering many unpleasant experiences from sparring matches where he's accidentally pissed her off. "Antagonizing her was your first mistake. Lying to her is only making it worse."

Akiza sat on the desk, absently playing with her chain-scythes while glaring at Sayer, "would you like to explain why you ruined my relationship with my father?"

"You meddling wench," he growled.

Deciding that his response was enough of a confession for her, she turned to her father, who continued wallowing in his grief-induced trance before meeting her gaze.

"Akiza," he began. "I'm sorry."

Akiza didn't reply, to which the King took as an invitation to continue with his apology.

"I know that an apology is not enough to forgive me for all the pain I've caused you," he continued. "But I hope that you can forgive me one day."

Akiza snapped her fingers again to release her father's and the Archbishop's restraints, and pulled the King to his feet for a hug.

"Father, I will forgive you on one condition," she began, staring up at her teary-eyed father.

"Anything, my precious little rose," he sobbed.

"Promise me to think for yourself from now on," she said calmly.

Her father nodded and pulled Akiza back into his arms, "of course."

The man still bound to his chair managed to break free of his restraints and ran at the reconciling father and daughter, with a manifested shadow sword held above his head. Before Akiza could do anything, Yusei dove between them and slashed at Sayer's chest before he could get close. The man fell to the ground in a bloodied heap and Hakase immediately took action.

"Guards, take him away!" he ordered. "Keep him alive and prepare him for trial."

Sayer was dragged out of the room by the guards and King Hideo pulled away from Akiza to stare at Yusei.

"Thank you young man," he began. "I am in your debt Sir...?"

"Yusei," he replied before turning to the girl. "Are you okay Akiza?"

She smiled at him and nodded before hugging him, "I'm fine; and thank you for everything."

Yusei froze as sadness crossed his features, "why do you sound like you're leaving?"

"I'm not," she replied before turning to her father. "I will assume the throne one day, but not anytime soon. You and mom still have plenty of time left on this earth, so enjoy it now that this pain is behind us."

King Hideo nodded, "of course my dear. And Sir Yusei, if there's anything toy desire, do not hesitate to ask."

Yusei smiled, "well your highness, there is one thing I want, but I'm not sure if you'll be willing to oblige."

"You saved my life and the life of my dear daughter," the King replied with a light chuckle, "you can have anything you want."

"Your highness," Yusei began before taking a knee, "I ask for your blessing to court your daughter."

* * *

Pookles: Haha cliffhanger. Sorry.

Luna: You're evil.

Pookles: Yeah. I was actually worried about this not being long enough. But it was, so it's okay.

Crow: Please Favorite, Follow, Review and join us for the next installment.

Pookles: P.S. Cookies for anyone who can guess where that scene with the pistol came from.

Jack: Hint, it's from a tv show.


	7. The Beginning of Something Special?

Pookles: I'm back! And after an extremely shitty morning commute, I am not in the mood for shitty reviews.

Luna: You didn't get any did you?

Pookles: Not yet.

Luna: Well okay then. Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Jack: For those of you who don't know what "court" means; it is to date, impress, or admire a woman in this context.

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of Something...Special?**

* * *

King Hideo blinked in surprise and Akiza stared at Yusei in shock as a smile grew on Hakase's face.

The king nodded, "of course. You seem to be a man with true and pure convictions. You have my blessing."

Akiza was too occupied with the shock of all the events that had occurred within the past hour: confronting her father, getting a criminal arrested, and Yusei asking her father to court her.

_"Yusei wants to court me?" _she thought as a blush covered her face again.

And with that final thought, the poor girl fainted there on the spot; much too overwhelmed by all of her fears and questions being assuaged at once. Yusei caught her before she hit the floor and was soon surrounded by Yusei and her father both looking over her worriedly.

"Is she okay?" the King asked worriedly.

Hakase chuckled before answering, "she's fine. I guess the collective shock from today's events was too much for her."

"She'll be okay. We were training a lot last night too and she told me that she didn't sleep very well last night," Yusei lied.

"Your highness," the Archbishop began, "we really must be going."

The King stood and sighed, "as much as I want to stay by her side, I have to get back to my kingdom. Please tell her that I'll write."

Yusei nodded, "of course."

The young man picked up the unconscious girl bridal-style, then carried her out of the room.

"We'll take good care of her here," Hakase added, trying to comfort the King. "She wouldn't want you to worry."

* * *

Yusei carried Akiza back to the Second Division's hall and laid her on one of the couches in the sitting room before removing her greaves, bracers, gorget, and circlet and placing them on the floor.

"Luna!" he called and the female twin ran out of the practice room, closely followed by the rest of the division.

"Yusei?" she inquired then looked to the girl on the couch. "What happened to Onee-san? Did the meeting not go well?"

"On the contrary, it went very well. But she fainted from shock," Yusei explained with a guilty look crossing his face.

"Shock?" Sherry inquired, picking up on his tone.

"What did you do?" Jack inquired.

Yusei blushed slightly, "well...I saved her father's life, and in return I asked if I could...court Akiza."

Crow, Kalin, and Molly burst into laughter and the other's couldn't help but chuckle at their leader's misfortune.

"This would only happen to you Yusei," Luna commented before a golden glow surrounded her hands and Akiza.

The unconscious girl's eyes fluttered open a moment later and her tawny-brown eyes fixed on Yusei.

"What happened?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"You passed out after Yusei asked your dad's permission to bang you," Crow summarized bluntly, still smirking.

Yusei and Akiza both blushed as Molly slapped a hand over Crow's mouth a bit too late.

"Yusei wants to bang Akiza?" Leo inquired then looked to the raven-haired man. "What does that mean? Do you want to hit her? Because that's not very nice."

Akiza stood and ran into the girls' rooms, slamming the door behind her. Yusei turned and glared at Crow as he stood and patted Leo's head.

"Crow should be the one to explain it to you Leo," he said calmly as he could. "Molly, see that it happens. I need to go comfort Akiza."

The Division Commander started for the door that had been slammed moments ago, but forgot about the privacy counter-measures put in place to keep the opposite gender out; this resulted in the raven-haired man getting electrocuted the second his finger touched the doorknob and fell to the floor in a crispy heap. The room burst into laughter at this unfortunate event and Luna ran over to heal him.

"They weren't kidding about how love makes you do stupid things," Kalin commented.

The silver and blonde-haired men lifted their leader and set him on the couch as he rubbed his head.

"Sherry, Carly," Yusei began. "Can you two ask Akiza to come to my office so we can talk?"

Sherry nodded, "we can try."

* * *

_"Damn that Crow," _Akiza thought bitterly.

The girl sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened between Yusei and her father.

_"Why does he want to court me?" _Her thoughts progressed. _"Does he like me? How long has he liked me? Is he in love with me?"_

"Wondering about your approved suitor?" Sherry inquired as Carly appeared next to her.

Akiza's head snapped up to look the two women in the eye, then nodded, "I'm sorry I ran. It just scared me is all."

"You should be telling Yusei this," Carly commented. "Besides, don't you love him? Why are you so scared?"

_"Why am I scared? I mean I do love him...Dammit Akiza why do you react this way to this kind of stuff!" _she mentally shouted at herself.

"I don't know. But you're right; I need to talk to Yusei about this," the girl climbed off the bed, "where is he now?"

"In his office," Carly answered.

"Now go get your future husband!" Sherry called encouragingly.

Akiza nodded and went out into the hall before knocking on the door to Yusei's office. He called her in and she closed the door behind her before she met his gaze. However, it quickly began to wander.

He was wearing a gray, sleeveless shirt, black pants and his brown boots with a pair of black-rimmed glasses resting on his nose as he held a piece of parchment in his hand. He smiled and stood to approach her, placing his glasses on the desk.

"Akiza, let me explain," he began.

"It's okay," she replied. "I mean, I want an explanation as to why you want to court me, but I'm sorry for running from you and...passing out."

Yusei smiled and pulled her into one of their familiar hugs. "I understand Akiza, don't worry."

"So do you want to tell me why?" she asked as his arms fell to rest on her lower back.

He chuckled as he gently swayed her to the beat of a song unheard by the latter, "seeing you happy and smiling makes me happier than anything ever could. But when others were able to make you happy, I can't help but feel jealous."

She put a finger to his lips to stop him, "stop beating around the bush."

The man blushed, "what I'm trying to say is...that I want you all to myself."

Akiza blinked in surprise at him and flushed fifty shades of red.

"I love you Akiza," he finished.

She stared up at him in surprise and Yusei laughed, "you're not going to faint on me again are you?"

Akiza shook her head in embarrassment, "no, I-I'm just surprised is all."

_"So he really does love me," _she thought, then smiled. _"My turn then."_

"I'm also really happy," she added to her statement.

"You are?" he asked as she watched his eyes sparkle.

Akiza nodded, "yeah. Because I love you too."

His mouth curved into a smile before he gently pressed his lips to hers for a moment. The kiss was chaste and sweet as both parties had enjoyed the exchanged as a symbol of their newfound love. However, the silence between them quickly grew heavy with discomfort exuding from each person.

"So..."Akiza began. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well-" Yusei began and was cut off by a tiny dragon flying into the room and perching on the girl's head.

The dragon was extremely similar to Stardust in appearance, but was colored green and white instead of blue and white.

_"A job from the guild master," _the tiny dragon said in a deep voice before dropping the parchment in Yusei's hand and flying off.

"What was that?" Akiza asked, whilst mildly irritated and staring after the creature.

"That was Sirius; my father's dragon," Yusei began. "He drops off jobs to each division when he's allowed out of the Sanctuary and can shrink himself so he doesn't destroy anything."

Akiza simply nodded in understanding, "so what's the job?"

"Apparently the Master wants us to go on a hunt and bring back enough supplies for the festival next week," Yusei summarized.

"Festival?" Akiza inquired.

"Every year the village that surrounds the bottom of the mountain range holds a festival to celebrate our achievements as a guild," Yusei explained. "It's their way of thanking us for protecting them year after year."

Akiza smiled, "that sounds like a lot of fun."

Yusei placed the piece of parchment on the table and put his arms around her again. "It is. We get to spend the day in the village and get to know the people we spend most of our time protecting."

Akiza nodded, "so are we all going on the mission or...?"

"For once yeah," he replied and explained when he saw her confused stare. "Normally there are solo or duo missions, so it's rare that we get a job that allows the entire division to go."

"Sounds like a good time," she said with a smile.

"C'mon," Yusei began as he kissed her temple and led her out of the room, "let's go tell everyone then get going."

* * *

"So we'll divide into four groups," Yusei began as everyone gathered around the table in the dining hall to look at the map. "Kalin, Sherry, and the twins will go to the Southern Jungle to collect fruit; Jack and Carly will head to the Eastern Plains to gather wheat for bread and visit the farmers to ask them for extra vegetables; Crow and Molly will go to the Northern Forest and bring back as much meat as they can, and Akiza and i will go to the Western Forest to collect water, and grapes to make wine."

"Aw! I wanted to go with Yusei," Leo pouted.

His sister elbowed him, seeing Yusei's true intentions of going with Akiza, "just be happy that we all get to go on a mission for once."

Kalin nodded, "she's right, and besides, I'm way more awesome than Yusei anyway."

"I beg to differ," Akiza commented.

"How about we make this into a game?" Molly suggested. "Whichever group brings back the most of their assigned item, gets to lead our division in the parade."

"Sounds fun," Crow commented. "Everyone in?"

The group nodded and Yusei smiled, "fine then. Now everyone get ready and go see Bruno for the Dimensional Storage Packs then head out."

"Yes sir!" the group saluted their leader and rushed out of the room.

Yusei chuckled and followed them at a slower pace as Akiza fell in step beside him and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" she inquired slyly.

Yusei smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "maybe. Have you ever had wine?"

Akiza shook her head, "I mean I had to balance a glass of it on my head while learning to walk like a princess when I was younger, but I've never drank any."

"I'm assuming that you weren't very good then, considering your hair is the color it is," he mocked and she dug her nails into his hand a little in retaliation.

"And what happened to your hair?" she mocked. "Did you get electrocuted out in the rain and your hair just never went back to normal?"

Yusei narrowed his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. However Crow cut him off before he could say anything.

"Looks like our strong leader has finally met his match," he joked as he grabbed a brown bag from Molly and they ran up to the flight deck.

Yusei rolled his eyes and took the two backpacks a blacksmith apprentice put on the counter and turned back to Akiza.

"These have all the supplies we need in them for our trip," he he explained. "They may be small, but each one holds an infinite amount of items, and it stores them in a different dimension until we need them."

Akiza blinked in awe, "that's so cool."

Yusei smiled proudly as the apprentice behind him coughed, "show-off."

Yusei tossed Akiza one of the backpacks and put an arm around Akiza protectively with a mocking smirk back at the apprentice. The pair walked out to the flight deck to see armor being put on Stardust and Rose.

_"This is so embarrassing," _Rose muttered as her helmet was put on, then she saw her master. _"You look beautiful Aki-sama, but...what is he doing?"_

Yusei and Akiza both blushed and jumped apart as Stardust laughed, _"they're fallen for each other Rose! Can't you sense it?"_

"Oh what about you two?" Yusei commented with a smile. "Are you two not in love?"

Stardust and Rose immediately stopped talking as Yusei and Akiza laughed and mounted their respective dragons, and Rose followed Stardust west.

_"So what's the job?" _Rose asked.

"Collecting water and wine for a festival next week," Akiza explained.

_"He's not going to get you drunk and take advantage of you is he?" _Rose asked.

"Yusei wouldn't do that Rose," Akiza replied. "And even if he did it's not like I wouldn't mind."

Suddenly Rose spluttered and dropped altitude very quickly for a moment before regaining control.

"Are you okay Rose?" Akiza asked worriedly.

_"I-I'm fine Aki-sama," _Rose stuttered, "_but you shouldn't be thinking about that kind of thing yet. You're much too young."_

Akiza sighed as Yusei and Stardust fell back to join them.

"Are you two alright?" Yusei asked with a worried expression.

_"We're fine," _Rose replied._ "I'm just not used to flying so far."_

_"Hang in there girl," _Stardust encouraged.

_"I'll try," _she replied without attitude, which surprised her master.

Yusei smiled at Akiza and motioned downward before Stardust began descending toward the ground. Akiza looked down as Rose began descending as well and saw a large clearing with a cabin off to one side.

* * *

Pookles: Finally I finished typing this chapter.

Luna: Good. It only took you a week.

Pookles: Well it's been snowing non-stop here so I've had to shovel and still go to school in this shitty weather.

Crow: Please Follow, Favorite, Review, and join us for the next installment!


	8. The Cabin in the Forest of Fate

Pookles: Here's the next chapter! I'm struggling with some writer's block, but I'm powering through it.

Luna: Just keep at it. It'll go away eventually.

Pookles: Sure...whatever you say.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 8: The Cabin in the Forest of Fate**

* * *

Rose had a much smoother landing the second-time around and Akiza supposed that Rose had been training with Stardust in the time between her visits. She smiled to herself as she slid of her dragon's back and landed gracefully on the ground.

Akiza looked around the clearing near the cabin and saw a small shed that could be entered through an archway and was pushed up against the side of the cabin. The cabin itself was made of spruce plants and had a single window on the front of the house, adjacent to the door, which had been painted a darker shade of brown to match the stairs that led up to it.

"Okay Yusei began. "The most we can do right now is get some firewood and cook dinner. We'll start on our supplies tomorrow. If you want, you can move the stuff into the cabin while I take care of the firewood."

Akiza nodded took his backpack from his outstretched arm and walked toward the cabin, "Rose, take a rest. But if you feel any better, go help Yusei and Stardust."

_"Thank you Aki-sama, I will," _Rose replied and curled up for a nap.

The girl smiled at Yusei before walking into the cabin and was awe-struck by its cuteness. A small kitchen occupied a corner with an island in the center, was opposite a well-cushioned couch and two armchairs and the fireplace. A grand piano was adjacent to the far armchair, and the wall behind it had two doors, mounted apart. Behind one door was a small bathroom with a toilet and sink, and the second led to the bedroom, with an in-floor, stone-lined tub occupying the corner opposite the door; and it was big enough for two people. The bed itself was mounted in the floor, but was still a king-sized bed and was very comfortable when she tested it.

She pulled the clothes they'd brought out of each bag and put them in either side of the wardrobe that was pushed against the wall near the door. Akiza decided to change into her nightclothes, and put on a pink tank-top with a Queen Anne neckline that didn't quite reach her waist and some pink athletic shorts with some pink slippers.

She went to the kitchen to put all the food away, and caught a glimpse of moment through the window outside. Stardust had laid three trees down in the clearing and the girl watched her male counterpart rid himself of his armor, and then his shirt before picking up an axe and beginning to chop the trees into more manageable pieces. Even in the fading light of day, she could still see the muscles in his upper body ripple with each strike. A small motion from Stardust caught her attention and she saw the dragon snickering at her gawking. In response, the girl shook herself and went back to putting food away in the fridge and the cabinets. Akiza looked outside again to see Yusei looking back at her through the window with a grin plastered across his face.

He lifted a part of the trunk of the tree and tossed it into the air before leaping after it, a claymore in each hand. He sliced through the trunk and it fell into six perfectly identical pieces on the ground. The girl knew her boyfriend was showing off for her, but she couldn't help but be awe-struck by his skill. He winked at her and she blushed before turning back to her task. Once everything was put away, Akiza set to work about making dinner. She chopped some potatoes and put them in a hot pan with some olive oil and placed two pieces of salmon on the grill between the four burners of the stove. Once both the fish and potatoes were done cooking, she pulled down two plates and divided up the food evenly between them. She began tossing a salad when she heard the door to the cabin open behind her and a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, as his chest pressed against her back.

"That smells great Aki," he murmured, obviously exhausted from all his physical labor.

"Aki?" she inquired as she placed some of the salad on each of their plates.

"Well Rose calls you Aki-sama, so I thought Aki would be a cute nickname for you," he replied as they each grabbed a plate and went over to the couch to eat.

"I like it," the girl replied, sitting close to her boyfriend. "Though I guess I have to come up with a pet name for you now."

"Oh god," Yusei commented after they finished eating, "don't ask Crow or Jack...they have some really bad ideas."

Akiza smirked as they brought their plates to the kitchen, "you realize that I'm going straight to them when we get back right?"

Yusei spun Akiza around and pinned her against the counter with his pelvis before bending to whisper in her ear, "is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

The girl blushed, but didn't shy away from him, and even got a little bold, "how about you let me give you a bath?"

_"Why would she want to serve me?" _he thought. _"Wouldn't she want to make me service her?"_

The girl walked into the bedroom and drew a bubble bath for him, and called him in.

"Change and get in the tub," she ordered. "Call me when you're in."

"Sure thing," he replied suspiciously as she closed the door behind her.

He quickly disrobed and decided to put on a pair of swim trunks just in case she tried anything, and then climbed into the tub and whistled for Akiza. The girl re-entered and knelt behind him and grabbed the sprayer to spray his hair.

"Pfft! Aki stop!" he spluttered. "You're getting it in my eyes!"

The girl laughed as she put the sprayer down, "it's only water Yusei."

She squirted some soap on her hands and began massaging his now wet and limp crab-shaped hair. "Just relax Yusei."

"Fine," he replied softly as he enjoyed feeling her slender finger knit their way through his hair.

After a few moments of this, Akiza began playing around with his soapy hair and smiled at her masterpiece as Yusei turned his head slightly to see what she was snickering about.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just spiking your hair up into a mohawk," she replied casually.

Yusei grabbed the sprayer and sprayed his girlfriend with the water. She yelped in surprise and jumped backward as Yusei turned and sprayed her again.

"S-Stop it!" she spluttered.

"Nope," he began as a devious idea came to him. "You're gonna pay for this."

He turned off the tub and climbed out to throw the girl over his shoulder and walk out of the cabin to the other side of the clearing. There was a pool of water with a waterfall leading into it, and a stream that flowed away from the pool.

When the girl saw the pool she immediately began struggling again, "Yusei! I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

"Too bad Akiza," he replied with a deviousness that she had never seen from him before. "You can poke fun at me all you want, but nobody, _but nobody,_ fucks with the hair."

And without waiting for a reply, he tossed the poor girl into the pool of freezing-cold water.

_"This isn't over," _she thought and pushed off the bottom.

Akiza flew out of the water and landed behind Yusei, a concentrated hurricane ready in her right hand. She threw it at Yusei and he flew backwards into the waterfall. When he didn't reappear after a few seconds or make any indication of life, she quickly feared the worst and ran across the water and behind the waterfall. She was pulled out of the water by a pair of strong arms which then turned and pinned her against the wall.

"Caught you," he declared victoriously as the girl laughed.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Nope. I told you that no one messes with my hair," he replied. "And now you're gonna pay for it."

He pushed her a bit more into the wall and the girl felt it shift behind her before she fell backwards along with Yusei. The pair slid down a chute and were deposited into another pool at the bottom. They resurfaced a moment later and saw a temple before them on an island in the center of the pool.

"What the hell is that?" Akiza asked.

"I have no idea," he replied then began swimming toward it.

"Wait Yusei!" she called then swam after him.

Yusei climbed up into the island and Akiza got up next to him and stood. The island was surrounded by pillars that had markings on them that neither recognized, and a small archway in the foreground of the temple while the walls and ceiling of the large cave was hidden by the night sky...wait. A night sky?

"That's strange," Yusei began, "it's like it's calling to me."

"Yeah," Akiza added, "I feel it too."

The pair fell into a trance and began walking toward the archway, and as soon as they took a step, all the pillars lit up around the island and on the temple. The red marking of a dragon on the archway began glowing as soon as they passed under it. They began climbing the stairs of the temple while a star at the top's glow began pulsing brighter and brighter the closer they got. The pair entered a small room at the top of the temple and a stone slab was mounted to the opposite wall. Still absent, they each put a hand on the slab and it glowed once again with the outline of a dragon. A dragon's head marking engraved itself on Yusei's right arm, while a mark of an elongated claw engraved itself onto Akiza's right arm. It was in this moment that the pair came to and stepped back from the stone tablet.

"What the hell?" Akiza yelped in surprise at the glowing mark on her arm.

"What is this?" Yusei asked.

_"Please calm down my children," _a powerful voice boomed from behind them.

The pair ran out of the small room, and it descended into the floor of the temple after they exited. They turned and saw a large dragon descending from the night sky. It was a dragon that was red in color and looked to be made of pure energy instead of having a physical body.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked, shifting defensively toward Akiza.

_"I am the Crimson Dragon," _the beast began. _"I am the being that created and rules over all the land you know. And I require your help, along with the help of some others to vanquish a great evil from this world."_

"Great evil?" Akiza inquired. "What kind of "Great Evil"?"

"And who are these others that are going to help us?" Yusei asked.

_"I understand that you have many questions," _the being began again. _"and I will answer them all as long as you agree to help me. I have no physical form, and cannot destroy this evil alone. So I've chosen to instill part of my power in five humans I deem worthy."_

The pair looked at each other and Akiza spoke, "what do you think?"

"I'll do it if you'll help me," he replied, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Akiza smiled, "I'll follow you anywhere Yusei."

The dragon chuckled, _"I see that two of my children have already taken a liking to each other."_

The couple blushed and the dragon laughed.

"We'll help you," Yusei replied.

_"Thank you Sir Fudo and Princess Izinski," _he answered. _"You already know your other chosen comrades, and you should inform them of everything I'm about to share with you."_

The pair nodded as two thrones appeared behind then and the dragon motioned for them to sit.

_"Thousands of years ago, evil beings rose from the land and began terrorizing the early people of the world," _he began. _"These embodiments of pure darkness are called Earthbound Immortals. I managed to seal them away once before, but only just barely. There are five of them, one for each signer to take on and destroy."_

"Signer?" Akiza inquired.

_"Signer is the title given to my children," _he explained briefly. _"And each Earthbound Immortal chooses a person, much like I do, to embody their power. They are known as Dark Signers, and they are strong; possibly stronger than some of you, but I ask that you do not run from them. I ask you to fight; no matter how perilous the task may be."_

"Who are these Dark Signers?" Yusei asked. "Have they been chosen already? Is there any way we can prevent it?"

_"I'm afraid that the darkness is stronger than each of their hosts will realize," _the Crimson Dragon began again. _"They will believe that they are strong enough to conquer its influence, but in the end, they will fall. These people will be familiar to you, but will appear differently to you than they did before."_

"How are we supposed to fight them if we know them?" Akiza asked.

_"I ask you to think of the greater good in this world," _it began again. _"While you prepare to fight them, I will try to find a way to turn them back."_

"Why would you do that for us?" Yusei asked.

_"Because these people will be very close to you and your fellow signers. This will hurt you all deeply, and bring out the worst in all of you. But I hope that you all overcome that pain, and will do what is right to save this world."_

"When will we meet our other Signers?" Akiza asked. "And when will we fight these Dark Signers?"

_"They will appear on Primavera,"_ the Crimson Dragon replied.

"Primavera?" Yusei inquired.

"The first day of Spring," Akiza translated. "I remember reading that Primavera was celebrated in ancient times because it marked the birth of a new world."

_"And the Dark Signers wish to destroy that rebirth, and bring it into a new world of suffering," _he finished.

The couple looked petrified by this explanation and stood. "We'll do anything we can to help."

_"Thank you, and send my regards to the other signers."_

* * *

Pookles: I FOUND THE PLOT! Everything is better now.

Luna: Geez, for a while there you seemed like those animators of the new Fairy Tail. Non-stop shipping of NaLu and all that.

Pookles: Whatever, there were some really cute moments in here.

Crow: Agreed. Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and join us for the next installment!


	9. The Influence of the Gods

Pookles: So here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short.

Luna: Yay.

Pookles: ARE YOU READY FOR THE FEELS?!

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 9: The Influence of the Gods**

* * *

We travel across the land to the Western Plains where Jack and Carly were relaxing in the bed in their cabin together; both still ablaze with their passionate love pumping through their veins.

"I'm glad we got to spend this time together Carly," Jack began, then kissed the top of her head.

The girl sat up and looked at him, "why do you sound like you don't want this...?"

The blonde man immediately saw his mistake and pulled the girl into his arms.

"I'm sorry Carly, I didn't mean it like that," he began. "I have a hard time expressing feelings like these."

Carly smiled, "it's okay. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that."

"It's okay Carly," he replied. "Now, let's get some rest so we can do our best tomorrow."

She nodded and nuzzled into him once again and they fell asleep relatively easily. However, both parties were plagued by strange dreams.

_"A great evil is approaching Jack Atlas," _a powerful voice called to him. _"Will you help your comrades Yusei and Akiza fight it?"_

_"Yusei and Akiza are fighting evil?"_ Jack thought then snickered. _"They'll be too busy doting on each other to get anything done. I'll help."_

Suddenly Jack shot up out of bed grasping his right arm in pain as a glowing red mark was engraved into it.

"What is this?" Jack shouted, not noticing Carly's unmoving body beside him.

_"This is a symbol of your agreement," _the voice replied again.

Jack looked to the side to see glowing purple markings covering Carly's body/

"Carly! What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Carly gave no response until she suddenly sat up and a purple mark of a hummingbird engraved itself into her right arm and her eyes glowed purple as she turned on Jack with a devious smile.

"It seems we've been split by fate my dear Jacky," she began then kissed him. "If you want me back, you'll have to get through _him_."

Before Jack could ask who "him" was, a possessed Lancelot ripped the roof off the cabin and Carly jumped up to him while laughing.

"Goodbye Jack," she began. "I'll see you again on _Primavera, _but that'll be the last day we'll ever be together."

Lancelot let out a breath attack on the cabin and Daemon managed to shield Jack from most of it.

"Carly..." Jack murmured as Daemon forced him into his armor.

_"Let's get back to the guild," _Daemon told the broken man in his arms.

* * *

To the north, Molly and Crow had already accumulated a large amount of meat for the festival. Molly came out of the bathroom rubbing her wet hair in a towel as she walked toward the bed where Crow was polishing his bow.

"Nice job today little bird," the male commented, setting down his bow and pulling the female in for a quick peck.

"You weren't so bad yourself my sexy," she replied, grabbing a hairbrush and climbing into the bed.

The two had been a couple for a week, but hadn't had any time alone together until the mission. But they were making the most of their time by constantly flirting, play-fighting, and having a passionate moment in the Northern River.

"This has probably been the best day of my life," Crow commented, putting an arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Good to know that I can make you that happy," Molly replied.

"What about you? Have you enjoyed today?" Crow asked.

"Of course," she replied. "But I think I'm gonna enjoy tonight a little more."

"Well," Crow began, setting his bow on the floor next to the bed, "tonight starts now."

The two were about to dive head-first into another make-out session, when Crow suddenly pulled away from her and gasped in pain while grasping his right arm.

_"Crow Hogan, your comrades Yusei, Akiza, and Jack will need your help defeating the ultimate evil and save the world," _an over-powering voice called to him. _"Will you join them?"_

"Saving the world? Sounds like fun, count me in!" he replied as the tail mark of the dragon was engraved into his arm.

"Crow!" Molly called to catch his attention. "What's on your arm?"

Crow examined his glowing tattoo, "I don't know. But I do know that it means I'm going to save the world!"

Molly blinked in surprise and hugged him, "awesome! Can I come with?"

"Of course!" he replied with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

* * *

Leo and Luna had just jumped down from the counter after putting all the fruit away.

"Come here Luna," Sherry called from the bathroom, "let's get you ready for bed."

"Okay Sherry!" the girl called before running into the bathroom.

The older woman began braiding the girl's hair after helping her get into her nightgown. Luna was brushing her teeth when a searing pain shot through her right arm.

"Luna? Is something the matter?" Sherry asked.

"I-I don't know..." the girl replied and heard screaming from outside the bathroom.

The girls ran outside to see the boys screaming in agony and covering their faces as two purple marks were engraved on their arms. When they saw the girls, they ran out of the house and mounted their dragons for flying away.

"Wait! Kalin! Leo!" Luna called after them.

_"Your friend and brother have been corrupted by the powers of darkness," _a strangely familiar voice called to the girl. _"If you want to save them, pleace join your comrades Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow to defeat the ultimate evil that now possesses them."_

"Who are you?" Sherry shouted into the night. "Show yourself!"

"It's okay Sherry," Luna began. "I will help you. So long as I get my brother back."

Soon a condensed mark of a claw engraved itself on Luna's arm, and Sherry picked up the girl.

"Come, we should go back to the guild."

* * *

Pookles: Sorry that was so short. My filler chapters are always short.

Luna: It's okay. Doesn't take 2k+ words to rip someone's heart out.

Pookles: Yep. I'm pretty evil.

Crow: Please Follow, Favorite, Review and join us for the next installment!

* * *

_Akiza Izinski:  
__*Black Rose Dragon (Rose)_

_Yusei Fudo:  
__*Stardust Dragon (Stardust)_

_Leo:  
__*Life Stream Dragon (Brady)_

_Luna:  
__*Ancient Fairy Dragon (Fae)_

_Crow Hogan:  
__*Black Feather Dragon (Tetsu)_

_Molly Shigglefin:  
__*Nightscape Dragon (Kira)_

_Carly Carmine:  
__*Oracle's Pet Dragon (Lancelot)_

_Jack Atlas:  
__*Red Dragon Archfiend (Daemon)_

_Sherry LeBlanc:  
__*Armored Fleur Dragon (Lily)_

_Kalin Kessler:  
__*Hundred Eye Dragon (Yami)_


	10. Prepare for War: Part 1

Pookles: All right! We're finally getting somewhere!

Luna: Yay! How many more chapters do you think?

Pookles: After this one...ten? Ten at most anyway. So we're about halfway through the story.

Luna: Really? What do you have planned for the future?

Pookles: I don't know. I haven't gotten that far.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chatper 10: Prepare for War: Part 1**

* * *

"So the Gods have chosen us to fight in their war?" Jack inquired as he sat back in his chair. "Of course they would choose to pull our division apart."

No one responded to the man's inquiry as each member of the division stared at the floor; contemplating their losses.

"Carly, Kalin, and Leo are gone..." Luna murmured as tears stained her eyes.

Akiza and Molly began to comfort the youngest girl in Sherry's lap who had begun crying again. The men stood around either staring at the floor or with their eyes closed in frustration.

"We'll get him back Luna," Akiza cooed, "but we have to train hard so we can get everyone else back too."

The cyan-haired signer nodded and started calming herself down as the Guild Master made his way into the room, shortly followed by Yusei.

"Yusei has informed me of the situation at hand, and I must tell you that another member of the guild has been compromised by the powers of darkness as well. Roman; a member of the first division, was corrupted," Hakase explained.

"Him too?" Crow asked. "This'll be harder than we thought."

"This enemy _will _be difficult to defeat, regardless of who they are. The darkness if anything, has amplified their powers and made them stronger than anyone here could hope to be," Hakase began again. "So you Signers will all undergo intensive training in preparation for _Primavera. _You will each take a run through the Temple of Samekh, and will continue to run it solo until you are able to defeat all one-hundred monsters in a single run."

Everyone stared at the Guild Master in shock -except Akiza- at what impossible task that Master had just suggested.

"Are you mad?!" Jack shouted. "Even Yusei hasn't ever been able to do that!"

Silence fell over the room as Akiza stood by to watch the situation, unsure of what exactly they were talking about. She decided not to ask and instead listened to her comrades' outrage at the suggestion.

"Power and skill that is achieved is much stronger than that which is given to you," Hakase said sternly. "I will talk to the villagers and postpone the festival until after this darkness is defeated. Until then, the Signers will train under Deputy Lazar."

"Aw that freak?" Crow asked. "We still ain't on good terms."

"I'm aware of this," Hakase replied, "however Lazar has agreed to put his differences aside in order to help you all save the world."

Crow nodded and the Guild Master paused for a moment before speaking again.

"The five of you will leave for the temple immediately."

"We're going with them," Molly declared for her and Sherry.

"No you are not," Hakase answered. "I need you both here to help protect the guild and village if these Dark Signers try anything before _Primavera."_

Sherry nodded, but Molly still looked unsure until Crow whispered something to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of each other," Sherry commented as the five stepped forward to follow Hakase.

"Sherry, you are temporary Commander of the Second Division until further notice," Hakase finished.

Sherry and Molly bowed as Hakase motioned for the signers to follow him out of the room. The Guild Master led them out to the flight deck where their dragons were waiting.

"They've been informed of the mission and the whereabouts of your training," Hakase began again. "I wish you all the best of luck, and that I will be able to regail all of you as heroes upon your return."

The five nodded and bowed to their master before mounting their dragons and taking off toward the Northern Forest in silence.

_"Am I ready for this?" _Akiza though as she tried to relax on Rose's back. _"Are any of us? First we're on vacation to help throw a special festival, and now we're off to save the world?"_

The burgundy-haired signer gripped her head and tried not to get dizzy from all the responsibility that'd suddenly been thrown on her shoulders. The head signer noticed this, and decided to question her about it later.

* * *

An hour or so into their journey, our heroes found themselves landing in a clearing that most of them knew lead to the Temple of Samekh. It was a cave that led into a single mountain, decorated with several skulls of monsters and animals that many of the group had never seen before. After they dismounted their dragons, said dragons shrank into adorable chibi forms and flew alongside their masters as they entered the mountain.

They arrived in a huge foyer that was surprisingly well-lit and decorated for the inside of a cave, with a large staircase leading up to a balcony that connected to the second floor. At the top of the staircase stood a short man with lavender, curled hair and make-up that reminded Akiza of one of the jesters she'd had as a kid. He wore a simple suit of armor with a blood-red cape, outlined in gold and with a sword strapped to his hip. The man laughed when he saw the group and began to introduce himself with a voice that was as annoying as it was high-pitched.

"Welcome Signers," he began. "You may call me Count Lazar and I preside over this mountain known as the Temple of Samekh. I welcome you, protectors of the world!"

He bowed to them as they approached the bottom of the stairs, and Yusei quickly grew irritated; remembering Lazar's roundabout way of getting things done and how it would just annoy him and the rest of the already-stressed-the-fuck-out signers.

"We don't have time or the patience for any games Lazar," Yusei almost hissed. "Please inform us of our training schedule so my comrades and I may rest from our journey."

"Of course Commander Fudo," Lazar replied with a chuckle. "Training begins tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM sharp. You will all be evaluated by my experts, then sent into the dungeon with the recommended amount of monsters to start with."

Yusei nodded and the rest followed suit, "of course Count Lazar."

"See you in the morning," Lazar finished before walking into a darkened hallway out of their sight.

Yusei turned to the group and smiled, "c'mon guys, let's get some rest."

* * *

The group of five had arrived at their sleeping quarters, which consisted of four bedrooms; each of which had their own bathroom.

"Well this is hysterical," Jack commented, smiling for the first time in the past twenty-four hours. "So who's sharing? And by the way, it's not me."

The blonde man and his dragon went into one of the empty rooms without waiting for a response and closed the door.

Crow laughed, "how about the new happy couple rooms together?"

Yusei and Akiza blushed as Crow pushed them toward a room opposite Jack's, "Just stay on that side so we don't hear you two getting busy."

Before Yusei could throttle the tail signer. he'd locked himself in the room adjacent to Jack's with his dragon and Akiza bent to the younger girl's height.

"I can room with you if you want Luna," she suggested, remembering how worried the youngest signer was.

Luna shook her head, "t's okay Aki-nee. You stay with Yusei. I'll be fine by myself."

Akiza nodded and Yusei spoke up, "if you need to talk, don't be afraid to knock."

The little girl nodded as two muffled shouts came from the two occupied rooms.

_"Mom! Dad! GO TO BED!"_

Luna blushed and ran into her room with Fae, while Yusei led Akiza into their shared room; both still feeling a significant blush on their cheeks. The room was red and gold, looking much like a King and Queen's sleeping chamber and way better than anything they'd had at the guild. The girl jumped at the sight of two manequins on either side of the vanity dresser.

"You okay Akiza?" Yusei asked with a chuckle as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...but why...?" she asked.

_"They're for you to hang your armor on," _Stardust answered as he flew over to a cushioned ottoman in front of the bed and curled up on it.

Yusei nodded in agreement and Rose pulled her master toward the bathroom.

_"Come here Akiza, let me give you a bath,"_ the rose dragon said in a motherly tone.

The girl sighed and let the dragon drag her into the bathroom but sent a worried look in her boyfriend's direction. The man just smiled back at her and took off his armor as soon as the door was closed and he could hear the bath start.

_"So are you going to mate with her tonight?" _Stardust asked bluntly.

Yusei spluttered, "first of all, we don't call it mating. We call it...well..."

_"Sex?" _Stardust inquired.

"Well..."

_"It's too vulgar of a term, so let me rephrase: Are you going to make love to Akiza?"_

"Stardust!" Yusei shouted as his face flushed red.

_"Oh please," _the shimmering dragon began. _"I just want to know so Rose and I have time to get out of the room before you two go at it like animals."_

"I doubt it'll happen," Yusei answered. "I don't want to pressure her into anything and will only do what she wants me to do."

A few minutes later, Akiza emerged from the bathroom in the same pink pajamas that shed worn at the cabin, with a motherly Rose using her wind abilities to blow-dry the girl's hair. Said girl was blushing and avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Are you okay Akiza?" Yusei asked her.

Akiza stared at Yusei, who wore nothing more than his boxers and furiously shook her head in response. Yusei smiled at his girlfriend's embarrassment and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Akiza," he began, always knowing when something was bothering her. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

_"Which would be nothing right?" _Rose inquired.

_"Oh leave them alone," _Stardust lazily replied from the ottoman. _"Let kids be kids."_

_"Shut it Sparky."_

_"Sparky? Where did that one come from?"_

_"Simple, you sparkle. Or would you rather I call you Sparkly?"_

_"NO! Why would you call me that!"_

_"Because dragons aren't supposed to sparkle!"_

Akiza let out a sigh as another fight ensued, and the girl looked up at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

Yusei smiled and led her over to the bed. They both climbed in on either side and the male pulled the female over to lean on him as they watched their fighting dragons float about the room.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Akiza asked suddenly.

Yusei let out a sigh, "not really. It's just training, so how scary can it be?"

"I see."

He looked down at her, "are you scared?"

She nuzzled into him more, "it's my first time in a real combat situation. Even though I was trained formally, I never had to fight monsters or people with my full abilities. I'm scared I might hurt someone or destroy something."

Yusei kissed her head reassuringly, "it's okay. In the Temple of Samekh, you're in a room surrounded by mirrors that go up infinitely, and when the dungeon starts, monsters spawn from them. They're generated with the magic of conjurers that work for Count Lazar, so you don't have to worry about hurting them. As for the dungeon itself, it's a room made of Orihalcum and mirrors; which means that the room is indestructible. There's no way you can destroy anything or hurt anyone."

Akiza let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into Yusei's hold. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Aki."

The girl smiled at the nickname and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips and he immediately responded by pulling her on top of him. However, a cough from a certain sparkly dragon interrupted them.

_"Should we leave?" _Stardust asked.

The couple blushed and retreated under the covers; each facing away from the other in embarrassment as Yusei turned out the lights.

_"I'd take that as a no," _Rose answered as she and Stardust settled on the ottoman to cuddle, then go to sleep.

* * *

Pookles: Sorry this took so long, but I told you to not expect a chapter each week or with much frequency.

Luna: As long as you update.

Pookles: So I'll be starting up a story for someone else after they felt they lost touch with it, and write along the plot they forged. I will give more details when I have them. I also don't have an ETA on when the next chapter of this story will be posted.

Luna: That's fine. The fans will understand.

Jack: And if they don't, they will get an Atlas Punch to the face and an Atlas Kick to the ass.

Crow: Please Follow, Favorite, Review and join us for the next installment!


	11. Prepare for War: Part 2

Pookles: Here we are again!

Luna: Is everything okay?

Pookles: Yeah, I'm having a hard time getting through this story, but I will persevere! Fear not! I will finish this amazing story!

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Of Dragons and Men**

**Chapter 11: Prepare for War: Part 2**

* * *

The pair woke up the next morning and immediately got dressed in their armor before heading down to the dining hall. It was enormous in size, which Akiza thought was funny in relation to the size of their new superior. Despite the hall's size, it was empty except for Luna, Jack, and Crow who sat at the far end of the long table -eating in silence.

"Good morning," Luna and Fae greeted the couple as they sat down next to each other.

"Good morning," the greeted in sync as Rose and Stardust flew over to eat with the other dragons in the center of the table.

"So did you two do the dance?" Crow inquired, elbowing Yusei.

Akiza blushed along with Luna while Yusei spluttered and Jack and Crow laughed. The raven-haired man responded by pushing the carrot top out of his chair and tossing some of his food at the blonde. The blonde deflected it and returned to sitting quietly, but couldn't help but snicker.

_"If Carly was here, that would probably be us," _he thought absently, then his expression solidified as he remembered why Carly wasn't there.

They all had lost someone, Jack knew that, but seeing Yusei and Akiza happy together was starting to hurt him without Carly there to assuage the pain. He was happy for his friend and all, because he never seemed happy before the busty burgundy-top showed up; but he wanted to show off Carly as his own too.

_"The Crimson dragon said that people only become Dark Signers when they have vengeance to take out on the Signers," _Jack continued. _"What could Carly possibly have against me?"_

Jack thought about his relationship with Carly; from when he'd met her and up until this point, and couldn't think of anything he'd done to piss her off.

"Jack?" Akiza's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Jack looked to her and nodded, "I'm fine."

The group went back to eating in silence, though idle chatter was heard; in relatively high spirits despite the tragedy that had befallen their friends.

"Hurry up you five," Lazar commanded from a balcony above them. "Get down the dungeon immediately."

The group quickly finished their food and walked down to the dungeon in silence. When they reached the bottom of the basement, they saw a door surrounded by glass.

"While one of you runs the dungeon, the rest of you will be able to spectate and offer constructive criticism in addition to that of my experts," Lazar explained. "And believe me, you will all be receiving it. Regardless of whose daddy has what job."

Yusei and Akiza scowled at the tiny man, both clearly offended by the statement and had the motivation to kill him where he stood. However the pair had immense self-control in that moment, and decided to save their anger for the dungeon.

"Ladies first," Lazar began. "Luna, would you like to begin?"

"Uh...sure..." the small girl replied as she and Fae entered the dungeon.

The door was sealed and Fae grew to her normal size as Lazar called for the trial to start. Monsters came out of the bottom row of mirrors, and they resembled the mythical dinosaurs Akiza had heard about in her fairy tales as a child. Luna quickly dispatched the first row with no issue, after several blinking pink light attacks filled the room. She went through the next twelve rows with no issue, then began to slow down by the thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth floors. The small girl got up to the twenty-fifth floor and collapsed at the bottom of the tower.

The exercise was stopped and the door was opened as Luna was carried out by one of Lazar's men.

"That was an impressive run," Lazar began, looking over the data from her run. "She got much further than I expected."

"Why didn't you stop the dungeon when she started getting hurt?" Yusei growled.

"Do you like beating up on girls?!" Jack shouted as Crow ran off to catch up with Luna.

Akiza was in shock from Luna's injuries and fell to her knees. Jack and Yusei were immediately at her side trying to soothe the girl.

"Why did you have to put her through that...?" Akiza stammered.

"This is what you need to do in order to acquire the strength to defeat the Dark Signers," Lazar explained with a stern expression. "And if you don't like my methods, then you aren't worthy of the Crimson Dragon's mark."

Akiza felt her anger become tangible around her as her hair clip fell out of her hair. The Signers' marks began to glow as a crimson fire appeared around Akiza's feet as she stood.

"Do not speak of matters that do not apply to you," she said dangerously as Rose's eyes glowed red and she snared Lazar in her thorny vines.

"What do you mean?" Lazar shouted at her. "I want this world to survive!"

"And we want it to thrive," Akiza retorted. "You've fatally wounded a Signer. And we can't create the Crimson Dragon's world without our full strength."

"I-I'm sorry! It won't h-happen again!" Lazar shouted out of fear.

"You're right it won't," Akiza said darkly with a possessed smile. "Because I'll end you here."

Jack and Yusei snapped out of their trance and grabbed Akiza, while Stardust and Daemon grabbed Rose. Both dragon and master were snapped back to attention and sunk to the ground in exhaustion. Lazar collapsed and his men immediately carried him away to the infirmary. Akiza stood again and let out an angry breath.

"Dear God, remind me to never piss you off," Jack said after a minute.

"I need to hit something," Akiza said and Yusei nodded to the men at the controls.

"Ready the dungeon, but if she ever slows down , stop the trial immediately and get her out," Yusei ordered. "Or there will be hell to pay."

Yusei put his hands on Akiza's shoulders and met her terrified gaze, "I need to go check on Luna and Crow. Jack will keep an eye on you. Go vent and we'll spar later, okay?"

The girl reluctantly nodded and took her hair roller and stood. Rose flew into the dungeon and Akiza followed her in and unhooked her own chain-scythes from her hips. The first group of monsters was released from the first row, and Akiza felt her anger enhance her power and she easily sliced through the first fifty rows of monsters. Their split and charred corpses disappeared and the door opened to reveal Jack as she landed on the ground.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked. "Your finish time with that last row got much slower."

"I'll keep going for now. Stop me around seventy-five and I'll see if I can keep going," she replied.

"Are you sure? No one's ever made it past sixty before," he replied.

"Why?"

"The difficulty changes."

"I'll give it a shot."

Jack simply nodded and sealed the door once again.

Akiza noticed the monsters change at level fifty-five and found that she was exerting more energy to destroy them. Rose released a breath attack to compensate for Akiza's decreasing power. She got through sixty and paused to catch her breath.

_"Here Aki-sama," _Rose said after they defeated the sixty-first level.

Rose surrounded Akiza with her wings and they glowed purple to heal the girl's wounds and restore her energy.

"Thank you Rose," Akiza said as she hugged her dragon.

_"You're welcome," _the dragon replied. _"Now let's go kick some monster ass."_

Rose roared and took to the air again as Akiza leapt up onto her back. The next round of monsters could fly, and Akiza leapt off her dragon to confront them. She used her affinity for wind to help keep her in the air, and bounce off the walls without getting hurt.

Akiza and Rose continued their way through and completed row seventy-five before Jack stopped the trial and opened the doors.

"Want to keep going?" he asked as Yusei reappeared next to him.

The poor girl was too out of breath to respond, and Rose healed her again.

_"I healed your wounds, but I don't have enough energy to restore your energy," _Rose told her before changing back into her chibi form and nesting in Akiza's arms.

Akiza pet her dragon sympathetically in response and sat on the floor next to Yusei.

"It was an awesome run," Jack commented. "Nice job beating Yusei's record."

"Wait really?" Yusei asked as a smile crossed his face.

"That was Yusei's record?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded and pulled her into his arms, "I set it a month ago. I guess you're stronger than me Akiza."

"What? You're just gonna let that go?" Jack asked Yusei. "You're gonna let a woman be better than you?"

"Of course not," Yusei replied.

Yusei ran through the dungeon and was only able to match Akiza's record. Crow and Luna returned shortly after to see Jack only reach level sixty-two. Crow ran the dungeon and got to level sixty-five.

"What?" Jack shouted. "How did he do better than me?"

"You used way too much power early on," Yusei commented. "Energy management should be your priority."

"How am I supposed to make them feel bad about challenging me if I don't use all my power?" Jack retorted.

Yusei and Akiza face-palmed and Crow laughed along with Luna.

"What?" Jack inquired.

* * *

Pookles: Sorry about the delay! School, work, and Softball are getting in the way of life for me again. Also sorry for the short chapter.

Crow: Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and join us for the next installment!


End file.
